To Be Human Series
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Part 1: To be a father and son: After an incident Zane is turned human and Sensei Wu will learn the responsibilities of being a father. What changes will happen for Zane and the team with this twist in the story. Pt 2: To be in love. Zane falls and love and well just wait and see.
1. Howe Ninjago works here

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**There is no magic in this. The skeletons were robots and they just had an underground base. And Wu's father did not make Ninjago. Also they still have their power's, their weapons just enhanced them because it was made from the same stuff that gave them their powers. Also theegolden peaks once blew up and the radioactive lava gave off energy that gave some people elemental powers or able to inherit them. No dragons.**

**TITLE **

**Think of this in anime form. Kia has amber eyes. Cole has gray eyes. Jay has dark blue eyes. Zane has icy light blue. Nya has Amber eyes and Wu has Hazel eyes. **

**This takes place before Ninjaball run. **

In a land called Ninjago, many generations ago a volcano called the golden peeks erupted, these peaks where radioactive and affected the people. Manny gaining abilities and powers, all based on the four elements, fire, earth, ice, lightning. Only people who could master the art of spinjitsue could properly control these elements and the tornado it created when in use.

One ninja had inherited all four elements and a special extra ability, he had two sons and made four weapons from the golden peeks, the weapons were able to enhance the users abilities and be used properly by someone with the same element, but using all four at once could be deadly unless someone was to have all four elements.

But when the man that held all four elements passed away, his youngest hid them for the oldest wished to use them for he was consumed by an evil venom. The youngest defeat his brother in battle and trapped him in an underground base that once belonged to a mad scientist who created skeleton like robots. He took over these monstrosities but has never been able to escape his binds.

That is until he set the robots to collect the weapons to help him escape. There were four ninja, each with a specific element of their own, that the youngest brother gathered and taught to help him retrieve the weapons. But they were taken from them, so they made a glider with digging capabilities so they could get into the underground base and defeated his army of robotic skeletons.

But the older brother escaped using the weapons; only no one knew where he had escaped to.

The ninja found a scroll that talked of the genetics of spinjitsue users affected by the golden peeks and how one could rise above the others; they soon learned that the grandson of the Sensei's father was the green ninja.

Now after many dangers including the serpentine, the return of their enemy who had been on an island with a strange radioactive mush that he used on himself to give him four arms has returned and taken their weapons and their old home the bounty.

The ninja were taking refuge in a small apartment and teaching the young green ninja the skills he would need, but during this time there would be some changes.

One ninja would have a dramatic change to his life.


	2. Part 1: To Be A Father and son

At the ninja ratty apartment, Zane was observing his brothers as she sat in a lutes position. Jay came in from the bathroom dressed up in a fancy suit like the one he wore to Mega Monster Amusement Park, only without the scarf and gloves.

He said "What do you think?" Cole, who was leaning against the wall arms crossed, said "You look the same, I don't get why you want to dress up all nice? It's not your fist date with her." Jay glared with a huff but Kai said from the bed where he was reading a swords magazine "Just go already, Nya's waiting for you at the auto body shop. Don't' keep her waiting."

Jay replied excitedly "Right!" and ran off. Zane was a bit confused on the whole concept of romance, shouldn't people accept each other as they are. He thought Jay had already learned that lesson when he reached his true potential.

Then why did he insist on making himself look 'perfect' for Nya every time they went out? Actually he had noticed Nya do the same, even when she was just asking him to come over to the auto body shop.

He shook his head, he was just happy for his friend; the concept of love must be wonderful thing if everyone worked so hard to attain and keep it.

Lloyd came in saying "I'm so bored. Can't we go out and do something!" Zane looked at the young boy and saw his distress. He supposed he could understand, there wasn't much to do here as it was.

Cole then said "You know what, you're right. Let's go over to the park to try out some of your earth abilities." He stood up as he said "You guys want to come?" They nodded happy to have something to do.

Wu then came in and said "That would be a good experience for Lloyd. But I need one of you to stay behind and accompany me to the library. There's talk of some scrolls there that might be helpful to better understanding spinjitsu genetics and powers."

Zane spoke up at that "I shall accompany you Sensei. I find the subject quiet intriguing and agree that it might be beneficial to us." Zane had not gained his powers through genetics, but with a lava rock that had landed in the Birch wood forest when he was wondering around after his father's death.

He sighed, his father had past too early in his mind. He knew he had lived to a good old age but still, what would become of him when the rest of his family was no longer around. Kai then said "That's cool. I'll go with Cole to teach the squirt a thing or two." Lloyd then said "Hey I'm not a squirt. 'I'm the green ninja.' Haya!" the young boy struck a pose but fell.

Everyone chuckled at this and Cole picked him up and said "Yeah, yeah, squirt come on we got training to do." And so the three walked out to head to the park nearby. Zane only smiled and shook his head at the interaction. Lloyd was in too much of a rush to grow up. And for him it would be too fast.

He frowned slightly as he turned to his Sensei and thought 'How much more time does he have with us and will it come as fast to me as my father's passing.' He shook the thoughts away, they were too depressing and too distracting. He needed to stay focused; they still had a mission to complete, in a way it helped him keep his mind of such things.

Wu then said "Come now Zane we should depart." He nodded and got up as he and Wu walked out of the apartment and headed for the library.

As they walked, Wu seemed to notice his student's quite behavior. Normally Zane was a quite individual, but this silence felt melancholic, and he could see the somewhat far off look in the nindriods eyes. He then said "What troubles you Zane." Zane looked shocked, but then calmed as he said "I am just in deep thought Sensei. You should not worry about me."

Wu held his shoulder, stopping him form walking on as he said "Zane, we are a family. You can tell us anything. You can tell me anything Zane. If something is upsetting you I want you to tell me." Zane looked into his Sensei hazel eyes and saw only sincerity. He smiled slightly as he said putting his head down "I suppose I am thinking about how fast time goes on for me. I am a nindriod Sensei and while the rest of you can age and have lives, I will stay this way and I cannot find a true life for myself. Will I become a wonderer once more when you are all gone, when this mission is over will we separate? I try not to think of it Sensei but after discovering my true form and my father's passing….."

A tear went down the nindriod's left eye as he closed his eyes and continued with "I do not know how I will handle it when the rest of you must leave me." Wu was slightly shocked at this but understood. Zane had a point, what would become of him when their time came? What could he say to such words, was there any comfort he could give?

Wu took a deep breath and then said "Then always care my friend and look for new starts." Zane was confused as he looked at his teacher who continued to say "It is all I can say Zane, but pleas if the time comes when you are alone, do not give up or lose hope. Keep going, keep caring. That is all the advice I can give you my student." Zane smiled lightly and nodded to his teacher.

They then continued walking in silence but with a new feeling in the mix. A feeling of hope and understanding. For Zane thoughts of what other good he could do in his life, for that was what his father built him for, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. And for Wu, a thought of his pupils' futures, a path they must walk without him some day, but hopefully not alone. He thought this as his eyes turned slightly to the nindriod beside him.

Meanwhile Garmadon was up to no good as usual. He came to a scientist lab not far from the city and boom! Half of a wall on the west side wing of the lab was turned into rubble; Garmadon came through, terrifying the scientist. The snakes where handling the security guards.

Garmadon came up to the oldest scientist with black and silver hair saying "I want the metamorphous serum." The scientist was shaking but said "What do you want with it? It's still unstable, it could lead to horrible results." Garmadon grinned as he said "That's what I'm hoping for."

Soon he was back on the black bounty with the snakes, a hypnobry asked "So what's this blue goo supposed to do?" Garmadon then said "The metamorphous serum was made with the properties to change the physical attributes of any living thing; supposedly it was being made to help give limbs or make super soldiers. But it is unstable making it volatile and dangerous so it will have the opposite effect. I looked through the research for it and found some of the experimental results, charmingly gruesome."

He chuckled at this and then said "Let's see how it works on the ninja, this way they won't have the strength to stop me let alone train my son." What he did not know was that a certain falcon had seen him and flew off to warn the others. But they were scattered.


	3. Chasing falcon, but no Zane?

Lloyd and his two teachers where in the park fighting and learning how to control their elements of fire and earth. Lloyd caused a small quack without leveling their practice area and Cole said "Good you're learning to withhold certain amount of powers so as not to over exert yourself and to also not hurt anyone you don't want to." Kai then said "Your fires bean doing better as well. Make sure to always be careful with fire, it has a tendency to burn. I should know."

He held the scar on his eyebrow, Lloyd saw this and said "How did you get that scar anyway?" Kai sighed a she said "I was much younger then you and I didn't' listen to my father when he said I was too young to learn how to weld and well you can guess what happened." Lloyd flinched at that. That must have hurt.

Cole then said "All of the elements can be dangerous Lloyd. That's why we have to train you. You have to learn how to control them before being able to use them." Lloyd nodded at that. He wanted to be the best he could and help stop his father from doing wrong, but he was also a bit anxious.

He knew the team was there for him, but how could he explain that he really wished he didn't have to do this, that he was somewhat afraid and didn't know what would happen if he did have to fight his father. Hid he really have to kill his own father?

Suddenly they heard a screech and saw Zane's falcon com to them. Kai siad "Let's fallow it. It might be important." and so they went off, Cole carried Lloyd on his shoulders since he was the strongest and because Lloyd still couldn't go as fast as them or as long.

During this. Nya and Jay were enjoying their date. The two were at a nice restaurant with chandeliers and a dancing floor, and they were also almost done with their food as they just enjoyed each other's company. Jay couldn't help but stare at her.

Nay saw this and asked "Is there something on my face?" Jay then said with a love struck look "No you're perfect." He blushed when he said that and said "I mean uuuuuuh." Nya blushed and said "You really think so?"

Jay wanted to say 'You have no idea how much I love you', but a song came up and he said "Want to dance?" She nodded and they went to the dance floor.

_**Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years. There was only you and me. We were young and wild and free. Now nothin' can take you away from me. We've been down that road before. But that's over now. You keep me comin' back for more.**_

Jay led her to the dance floor and as they got in the middle they would spin around to the music. At the same time they would think about all the things they had been through and how they didn't want their adventure to end._****_

_**[Chorus]  
>Baby you're all that I want. When you're lyin' here in my arms. I'm findin' it hard to believe. We're in heaven. And love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see. We're in heaven.<strong>_

Jay would then spin Nya around at this part, dip her and then bring her back up. She would giggle at this, and he would smile with a love struck look as he sighed. He felt like he was on air, as did Nya. _****_

_**Oh, once in your life you find someone. Who will turn your world around. Bring you up when you're feelin' down. Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me. Oh, there's lots that I could say. But just hold me now. 'Cause our love will light the way. **_

His life had totally changed when he became a ninja, and it got even better when Nya joined the team. He wanted to tell her how he really felt some day, even if it meant getting through her hot headed brother Kai. But right now he just held her. Happy to have her in his arms._****_

_**[Chorus]**_

Again Jay did the same thing he did in the last chorus with Nya. Nya just laughed and enjoyed herself. She loved the rush she got from being lifted up and spun around, she also loved the feeling that she was on air._****_

_**I've been waitin' for so long. For somethin' to arrive. For love to come along. Now our dreams are comin' true. Through the good times and the bad. Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you.**_

Jay knew their lives were filled with danger and he wanted to be there for Nya, just like he knew she would always be there for him, and someday he would show her how much he cared, standing right beside her. _****_

_**[Chorus]**_

And again Jay twirled Nya around and finely dipped her. They were about to officially kiss for the first time as they got closer to each other. But suddenly Nya stopped as she saw two ninja with Lloyd on the black ones back and a Falcon swish by.

Jay was confused when he didn't feel Nya kiss him, but he opened his eyes to see her pointing to the window and saw what she saw. This could only mean one thing, trouble. So they ran out to meet the others.

As they ran out Jay spun and changed into his ninja suit as he said "What's going on, and where's Zane? Isn't he the one we usually have to chase when it comes to his bird?" "That's what we would like to know?" Kai said.

Nya then asked "Where's Sensei?" "Maybe making tea?" Jay responded. Lloyd then said "No, uncle said he and Zane where going to the library, what if they're in trouble?" He was very frantic now. Cole then said "You might be right, so let book it." And so they rushed off faster, thinking that not only their brother and friend but their Sensei was in danger.


	4. Garmadon attacks and a Change beggins

Zane and Wu where coming out of the library with a couple of scrolls and books to help them with their research. They hoped to find something that could help them with Lloyds training, their own abilities, and maybe find a way to cure Garmadon and stop his plans.

Zane then said "These books and scrolls should help us find some answers Sensei. I am quite excited to start researching, some of these even talk of other abilities some ninja had that where different then the four elements." Wu then said "I hope so Zane. We need all the help we can get. As for other spinjitsu abilities, I am unsure Zane, I have not been able to track down any other decedents of the abilities or ones who seemed affected like you."

Zane then voiced a thought "Could the peeks have affected future generations but not the ancestors because of immunity." Wu then said "I am unsure Zane. But it is an interesting thought."

He sighed and continued "Though I am unsure if we should bring anymore into this war Zane. You and your brothers already hold an element, Nya is a samurai and Lloyd holds all the elements. So many lives already affected by all this. I do not know if we should bring any more into this."

Zane nodded and said "I understand Sensei. Too many have been brought into a war that should not be happening. It would not be fair to force more." Wu nodded but said "But if others do wish to help. I won't say no to it. We do need as much as we can to win." Zane then said "Hopefully we won't need to put more lives in danger."

Wu nodded at this as they walked on but as they came to a corner "Hello brother." They swiftly moved into battle stances dropping their scrolls and books, and praying for a safe battle. Wu said "Garmadon, what do you want?"

The eldest said with a growl "To get rid of you and your pesky ninja what else! You two are the wisest of the group, without you two, your team will collapse and my son will never master the ice element. And your team will fall without guidance."

Wu then said sternly "Garmadon stop this. You are going to hurt everyone with what you are doing. Your son can't bear to see you like this." "This is the only way so I can be with him, by ruling ninjago." He then shouted "Attack!" The serpentine came and attacked the two ninja in white.

They used their spinjitsue, Wu was able to knock out many and Zane froze the ground making many slip. Garmadon saw how the snakes were useless and muttered "If you want something done right…..." So he went after his brother as he was knocking some serpentine out.

He brought out the serum and said "Prepare for a change brother." Wu looked to see Garmadon come at him but held his staff out to block and shove him back, he only landed a few feet and away and the two continued to fight, Garmadon ready to throw the serum on him if need be.

Zane had made several of the serpentine run or trapped them in ice. He then saw his sensei battling his brother, but he also saw something in Garmadon's hand, some sort of serum. He felt as if something about it was wrong. Then he sensed something, at that moment Garmadon brought a knife out.

Zane's eyes increased, no, not now, he wasn't ready. He couldn't lose part of his family, not again. Suddenly Wu was thrown against a wall and Garmadon laughed at this. Zane then glared and made his decision. He was made to protect those who could not protect themselves, this included his sensei, he could be rebuilt if hurt. Sensei Wu was not repairable, but he was.

Wu was having a hard time getting up, his shoulder and leg weekend and his old bones hurt. He saw Garmadon laugh as he came towards him saying "Goodbey brothers, sorry it had to be this way, but you were getting in the way too much." He raised a knife and was about to strike down his own brother when "Sensei!"

Zane jumped in front of his teacher and took the blow to his chest where his power source was. Wu gasped a she saw his student get in the way to protect him and took the knife to his hear. Wu saw the glowing blue light and said "His power source…." Garmadon closed his eyes as the blue power source burst, in that moment he lost his grip on the metamorphous vile and it landed on the nimrod that Wu saw land on his knees from the shock and pain of the stab and on to his broken heart.

The blue goo seeped into the nindroids whole in his chest and into his body. Garmadon opened his eyes and saw the last of the vial go in. "Hmmm. I wonder what will happen." Wu looked enraged as he yelled "What have you done!"

Garmaodn then said "You're pesky little robot student got in the way to take your blow for you. You can't get mad at me for that. As for what I did do, well I'm not too sure myself. That substance is unstable and it hasn't been tested on any machines." Wu was angered by this, Zane had gone through enough pain as it was and now his students eyes closed as he fell sideways.

Wu's eyes shot open and then he turned to his brother, who only laughed at the display of weakness. Something in Wu snapped, he may be his brother but he had done an inexcusable act.

Wu lunged at his brother and attacked him with a ferocity the eldest had never seen him fight with. Gramadon was shocked, at first not caring too much, but then Wu tripped him to the ground and held his staff at his brother's throat and said "Leave here now brother, before I do something I regret."

Garmadon would of mouthed backed at his brother but the ferocity in his hazel eyes told him he was not to be trifled with at the moment, and so he left. He had finished one mission, one ninja down and soon their team would start falling.

Wu saw his brother retreat and so he put his guard down as he turned and looked sadly at his student "Zane….." he said mournfully as he ran to the nindroid and flipped him from his side to his back, the knife fell out of the nindroids chest and the blue liquid seemed to be combining, a dark blue with a light blue swirling together. Zane opened his eyes and said "Sensei…Are you okay."

Wu then said "If I'm okay? That is a question I should be asking you. Zane you took a stab for me why?" Zane then said "I am reparable Sensei, you are not." "But you have so much left to live for Zane." Zane looked sadden as he said "And you have so little left. You should enjoy it while it last for it passes to quickly. I should know…."

Zane's eyes where closing as Wu said "Zane don't give up. I'll get you to Nya and Jay they can…." But soon as Zane close his eyes and something happened, the mixed chemicals began to harden and spread through the young man's body. Wu gasped as he was forced to move away, the concoction taking over the nindroids body, from head to toe.

Wu didn't' know what to do, this was not his area of expertise. Suddenly he heard someone yelled "Sensei!" He turned to see Kai and the rest of his students, Lloyd and Nya, rushing to them. They were glad to see Wu was fine but where was Zane. Kai was the one to ask "Sensei where's Zane."

Wu pointed to the spot and they saw the human figure covered in some kind of blue glowing cocoon. Jay exclaimed "What happened!" The falcon landed and played a recording of Garmadon's plan that he had taken. Wu also explained what had transpired. They all gasped.

Cole then said "What…..what's going to happen to him?" Wu sighed saying "I don't' know." Nya then said "Poor Zane. What are we going to do?" Suddenly the cocoon began to crack and they had to shield their eyes as it did because of and instant light that emitted from it. Once gone they all looked to see Zane lying on the floor, his chest was fixed but blue goo and dusty blue particles covered him.

Jay and Nya rushed to check on him. Nya took the top of his gi off as Jay went to find the nindroid's circuit box. But as he did the door that usually he just had to press did not even open. In fact Zane didn't feel like his old self, he felt warmer and Jay didn't' find any cracks or openings.

He then shouted "What's going on!" Wu then came forward and felt the boy's chest, trying to find the door to the wires that could fix him, but instead found something strange, a heartbeat. Wu's eyes widened as he said "Zane is no longer a nindroid." "What!" they all said shocked. Kai then asked "If he's not a nindroid Sensei, then what is he?" Wu then said looking down at the boy who saved his life "A human."

Everyone gasped at this, Cole then said "Wo wait a minute how is that possible?" Jay then said  
>"The serum was supposed to affect living thing not….I hate to say this machines, thong we all know Zane is more than that or was. Anyway that blue stuff in his chest must of bean his power source. When they mixed together this must of bean the results I guess."<p>

Lloyd then asked "Wait if he's human doesn't thane mean he's hurt? Shouldn't we take him to a doctor or something?" Kai then said "Usually I is say we can take care of him but I have to agree with Lloyd, we don't' know what that stuff did to him."

Wu the said "No. A doctor would only be suspicious, the city already knows of Zane being a nindroid. We do not know what will happen if the news of him being human and was to come out, our enemies could use this moment to strike. No, we must take him to our recent home and keep him safe, and when he awakens he will be confused and unsure. Afraid of his new form. He will need our help to get through this change, this metamorphosis." They all nodded at this.

Cole put Lloyd down and said "Let's get him home then," so the two strongest, that being Cole and Kai, began to pick up their unconscious brother and take him to the apartment. Sensei Wu keeping up with every step to check on his status.

Lloyd walked behind him with Nya and Jay holding the rear unsure what they could do, they could fix machines pretty well, not so much people to a certain degree. Lloyd was shocked at how his father could do this?

How could he, his friend, he had tried to hurt the ninja before, but never like this, never so, so, he didn't even know the words for something like this. Was the venom doing more damage to him, was he becoming more insane? And Zane, he saved his uncle, the only family that still took care of him.

Where would he be without him, he knew the ninja would take care of him but, he just couldn't imagine life without his uncle right now. He felt he had lost too many people in his life already. But now, what if he ended up losing a friend? He prayed he did not have to find out.

**If you see any similarities in this it's because this is a remake of an old story.**


	5. A Sensei's thoughts, Zane awakens

The ninja had raced to their ratty apartment, people had looked confused on the streets but they paid them no mind. They only cared to get their brother to safety. Once they had reached their apartment Nya rushed to make a makeshift bed with the coffee table.

As Kai and Cole laid Zane down Jay began to check the now human white ninja vitals. Nya did the same, checking if there were no broken bones, or injuries. Once done Jay said "He's got a heartbeat, a pulse, temperature, everything." Nya then said "And he's actually stable, but that's all we can give you other than that we don't know what to do."

Wu then said "That should be enough." Kai then said "Then why is he still out." Cole then said "Yeah shouldn't all that running have at least woken him." Wu then said "The transformation and the event…..Was strenuous at most, he must need rest and when rest is needed to a certain degree it can be hard to awaken. For now all we can do is wait for him to return to consciousness."

Lloyd then asked as he came up to his uncle "And what if he doesn't?" The young boy's green eyes looked scared as he asked this. Wu put a hand to his shoulder and said "If he does not awaken by tonight then we shall call a doctor, in privet." He pointed to his students at the last part.

They must be careful with the information they held, if the snakes or Garmadon found out he was human now they may see this as an opportunity to attack or worse, use Zane against them.

Suddenly a small alarm was heard. Jay said "My radio scanner." He went to it and flipped it on, he had made it just in case there were any snake sightings or sightings of Garmadon. Sadly it would fritz out some times and they miss certain events, like the robbery at the lab. Once on the radio went "Serpentine sighting at the ninjago history museum."

Kai then said "What would the snakes be doing there?" Cole said "Whatever it is they won't get away with it. Let's go boys." Wu then said "Take Nya with you, without your brother you will be one member short." They nodded at this and ran off to go help.

Lloyd then said to his uncle "What about me?" Wu then said "You are still too young for battle my eager nephew, try and go and finish your studies. I will watch over Zane." Lloyd sighed but nodded. Today had been allot for him, as he walked to the kitchen table he thought about how his father could do such a thing. He had never thought the venom could make him this evil that he would try to kill his own brother. Would he be affected so badly that he would try to hurt him?

Wu sighed as he heard no complaints from his nephew. Today had been allot for them all, he saw that his nephew worked quietly, no doubt thinking about today. He would have to have a talk with him to make sure he was alright.

He then looked down at his student. He couldn't help blaming himself; his student had taken the knife for him, why?

The conversation they had before he passed out filled his mind, 'I am reparable Sensei, you are not.' 'But you have so much left to live for Zane.' Zane looked sadden as he said 'And you have so little left. You should enjoy it while it last for it passes to quickly. I should know….'

He had no idea that the boy held so much within him, so much worry. He sighed; Zane had said he was repairable, while that was true he was not invincible. But yet as he looked back he had been the one to take many of the blows in battle.

When the devourer attacked he was the one that lost half his face, and when they were in the subway he took the blast of the venomory for his brother. Even when he had brought Garmadon to help them find Lloyd, Zane tried to get in between them to protect him.

At this point he realized, who took the blunts for Zane? No one, his brothers would protect him of course but none had actually taken the blows as he had and he did it on purpose because he knew he could be repaired while his brothers could not. He looked down sadly at the boy, that no longer was the case. Zane could no longer take the blows and be repaired, but would he listen?

Someone needed to guide Zane in this knew form, to make him understand that there were certain things he needed to be wearier of, things he had to know. Human life was not easy, Zane was made so much like them, but yet he did not know to what extent. Did Zane know everything he needed to know about being a human?

He looked closely at the pale man as he heard a sudden inhale of breath, he noticed the closed eyes twitching slightly, he was dreaming. He wondered what dreams the boy could be having. He hoped none where fearful. Then the boy whimpered saying "Father….."

Wu frowned at this as something else accord to him, Zane was an orphan and had no family besides the falcon. His brothers could help him, but would they be the best choice for such a task?

Another whimper escaped Zane's lips. Wu did not know what came over him but he put a hand to Zane's forehead and then rubbed back the boys blond hair as he said "Zane you are safe, no one will hurt you." Zane seemed to calm at those words and his face relaxed as his breathing became regulated, his head turned to the side as he said "Father…" as he smuggled into his sensei's hand.

Wu was shocked by this; Zane had never shown such affection before. He wondered if he was in any pain, but to do that he would have to wake the boy just to ask him.

Zane eyes then suddenly slid open slightly, he looked around. Everything was foggy as he said "Why is it so hazy, are my optical units damaged?" Wu was shocked at first to see his student awaken, nut then he smiled lightly at the boys words and said "No Zane your eyes are just fine, their just adjusting to waking up."

Zane looked confused at this as he looked up slightly, he squinted his eyes still having a hard time seeing as he asked "Sensei?" Wu smiled at this, but before he could confirm who he was "Your awake!" Zane flinched at the noise as Wu looked up to see Lloyd rushing up to them. Wu then scolded "Lloyd lower your voice. Zane is still getting used to his knew form."

Zane was a bit confused as he asked "Knew form? Sensei what happened? The last thing I remember was Garmadon, he attacked us and he stabbed me but something fell on me. I was speaking to you on why I took the blow, then…nothing."

Wu then said "Zane, the chemical that Garmadon dropped seeped into your power source and they both combined incasing you in a cocoon, not long after you were released. We tried to open your door but there was none. Zane when I checked for the door I found something else."

Zane looked curios to this and then Wu said "A heartbeat. Zane you are no longer a nindroid but a human." Zane eyes enlarged at that, a human…..


	6. Shock

Zane was shocked, human, he, how, this did not compute! Suddenly tears started going down his eyes. Wu then said "Zane are you okay, are you hurt?" Zane then said as he smiled but subbed "I'm not, I'm not going to be alone."

Lloyd then said "What's he talking about uncle?" Zane smiled towards Lloyd and said "It means I will not outlive you all, even you Lloyd." Lloyd was shocked but then said "You mean because you were a nindriod, you didn't age, right?"

Zane nodded and said "Yes, but now…." He shakily brought a hand up to his face smiling as he said "I am like you."

Wu then said "Yes Zane you are. You are like us." He held the boys shoulder as he looked up at him and said "Sensei, where are the others, do they know?" Wu nodded and said "Yes they know. They just had to go fight some serpentine at the museum." Zane tried to get up as he said "I should be with them."

Wu put a hand to his chest as he reprimanded "Zane! Lay back down, you have just been through a dramatic change. You are in no condition to fight. Your brothers and Nya are capable fighters, they will be just fine."

Suddenly an announcement on the police radio came on "This just in the ninja have been captured, repeat the ninja have been captured. The samurai has escaped and is in pursuit."

Their eyes widened with shock. Zane looked to Wu as he pleaded, "Pleas Sensei, let me go. They need us." Wu then said "We do not even know if you can do spinjitsue, let alone walk." Zane then sat up saying "Then we must hurry and try."

Wu sighed and said "Zane, Nya will call if she needs help. Your brothers have survived from much more dangerous situations before. But if you wish I will help you gain your strength back."

Zane nodded saying "Thank you Sensei." Wu nodded as he put an arm around Zane. Lloyd stepped back as he saw the white ninja take his first steps on human legs.

Zane grunted slightly as he gained his balance on two legs. Wu held him as he began to put one foot in front of the other, he felt shaky at first but he soon felt his legs stabilize as he continued forward.

As they walked Zane looked forward and saw a mirror. His eyes widened at what he saw. He saw himself in white scrubs, his father by his side. "Father?" Zane asked as a tear rolled down his eye. He then heard "Zane, what is the matter, Zane?" Zane shook his head and looked to find that he was in his ninja gi and beside him was not his father but his Sensei.

Wu saw the shock in the boy's face and the tear that rolled down his face. Wu sighed as he said "Zane, are you well?" Zane nodded as he said "I was just remembering the first time my father showed how me to walk." Zane hung his head at this, his mind rushing with thoughts of the one he lost.

Wu brought Zane back to the make shift bed and sat him down. Lloyd frowned at the sight, poor Zane. He didn't know who had it worse. Lloyd's father was alive but he could not be with him, but Zane, his father was lost. Lloyd didn't' know what he could say to make him feel better.

So he came and just gave him a hug, that's what his uncle did when he felt sad. Zane was shocked by the action and Wu only smiled as he saw his nephew do this. The boy then said "Zane, I can't say I know what you're going through. But you know you have us, we're all a family right?"

Zane smiled down at the boy and said "Yes we are. Do not be saddened for me Lloyd. I accepted this a long time ago. It is just my memories resurfacing, I am unsure why, most likely from the change." Lloyd just nodded at this.

Wu smiled at the interaction and heard what Lloyd said. They were a family, all of them. But each of his students had someone in their family still living. Zane had no one left as he had remembered before. But maybe, maybe Zane did not have to be alone.

He looked at the two boys in front of him, Lloyd was his nephew and he cared for him as such, but Zane…..Zane had been his closest student. He had sensed that the boy was special for so long. When they found out he was a nindroid he thought that may have been what he sensed, but now, maybe it was something else.

Maybe he was meant to be part of the lost boys life, maybe he was meant to be the boys guide in life. Wu made up his mind there and then he was about to announce his idea when….SLAM! The door opened harshly and in came Nya, she limped slightly as he said "Sensei, I tried to catch them but I couldn't I….Zane you're awake."

Zane nodded but he was not smiling he looked serious as he said "Nya we heard. The others, they have been captured by the serpentine." She nodded a frown on her face as she said "It's not just the snakes Zane. Garmadon, he has them." "WHAT!" they shouted.

She said "I was able to see them taken to the bounty but as I came close I was shot down by something. I couldn't see what it was but it was powerful. I fell and the mech suit crashed taking the blunt of the blow, but I hurt my ankle." She looked down frowning at her limping limb.

At the news of his brothers' capture, Zane's face became serious once more. He would not allow Garmadon to harm them. He had almost killed his sensei today. He will not lose any one to him, not now not ever.

Zane got up, not caring that his body was still week. He sprinted out the door quickly. No one was able to catch him as they were startled at his actions, they thought he could barely walk. Wu then said "Nya stay with Lloyd." "But what about the others?"

Wu then said "You are in no condition to fight Nya and someone must keep an eye on Lloyd." "But uncle I want to help." Wu then said "I know you do Lloyd, but you are not yet ready and for now it is not just the others who need help. Zane will need my help to save them and he will need help understanding his new form."

Wu ran off to find his student. Lloyd and Nya looked worried as they stared off at the two running of to battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Zane ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door into the night covered streets. As he did though he would stumbled and fall and once he got to the street he finely collapsed on the ground. He grunted with pain as he landed on the concrete and panted from exhaustion. He whispered "No, no, I have to get up, get up."

He lifted himself to his hands and knees but had no more strength to stand, he breathed laboriously as he waited to gain some strength. "Zane! Come back here Zane!" he turned his head slightly to see Sensei Wu running towards him.

The aged man fell to his knees in front of his student and said "Zane what were you thinking? You can barely walk." Zane then said "Then how was it I could run?" Wu sighed "Because your adrenaline boosted you to run. You feared for your brothers' safety. But this is not the way to help them Zane."

Wu smiled lightly as he aids "If I didn't' know better I say I was talking to Kai." Zane smiled sadly as he said "I apologize Sensei, I let me emotions cloud my judgment." Tears streaked down his eyes as he looked down a bit shamed. Wu then did something unexpected he hugged the boy.

Zane was shocked as his eyes enlarged. His sensei had never shown such care towards any of them, maybe towards Lloyd for he was his nephew, but even then he had never truly seen him hug any of them.

Wu then said "Zane don't say that, you judgment is not clouded only slightly confused. You are in the right to want to save your brothers, it is just in the way you do it that was not correct." Zane then asked as he hugged back, tears streaming down his face saying "Then how, how can we help them? What actions must we take?"

Wu pulled back as he took the boys hands and said "First we must pray then we must prepare for battle." Zane nodded, he had heard of Jesus from his father and now he was going to accept him. The two prayed, Zane accepting The Lord and the both of them asking for safety and strength.

Once done, Wu put an arm around Zane and helped him up on to his feet. they soon began to walk but not towards the apartment. Zane was confused by this and asked "Sensei, where are we going? Should we not return to the apartment?" Wu then said "No we are going to prepare you for battle. Your brothers' may still escape but if Garmadon does have a weapon as dangerous as Nya described, they may need our help. But before we can help, we must both be prepared for what is to come."

Zane then said "How will we accomplish that?" Wu then replied with "At the mojo dojo. We must first see where you are at, and then we must build upon it. Once that is done we will go look for the others." Zane nodded as he limped on as he leaned on his sensei for support for the walk ahead.

It did not take long for the two to find a bus stop and get on. The ride was silent; barely anyone was on as it was dark out. Once at the dojo Dareth turned and said "What are you two doing here, I though you be out trying to save the others? By the way Zane, whey weren't you at the museum with them?"

Wu then said "Zane is in no condition to fight." Dareth then said "What's wrong is he broke or something?" Wu sighed, he didn't know if he should tell Dareth about Zane being human but he had let them use his dojo and he would probably not stop bothering them till they told him.

Wu sighed once more and said "What I am about to say you must keep silent Dareth." "Oh a secret! Don't worry grand sensei Dareth knows how to keep a secret." Wu then said "For our sakes I hope you can. Dareth we need to use the dojo right now." "Isn't it a bit late?"

Zane then said "Dareth, I cannot fight, at least not yet, we need your assistance in building up my strength." "Why's that, aren't you already a pretty fierce ninja or nindroid as your friends say?" Zane then said "That there is where our problem lies. I am no longer a nindroid." Dareth then said "Wo really! How that happen?"

Wu then explained what happened and Dareth started tearing up saying "I can't believe him, don't worry. I'll help out how ever I can." Wu then said "Thank you Dareth we appreciate your help. Now please help me put Zane down on a chair. Then we must build a course, we must see if Zane can still do spinjitsue. After that I appreciate a pot of tea."

Dareth then said "On it." and so Zane was placed on a bench where he could rest as Dareth and Wu could make the course, well it was really more like Sensei telling Dareth how to make the course as he gave the brown suited man instructions. Once done with that Dareth ran to go make the tea.

At this point Wu looked to check on Zane, he found the white ninja on the floor in a lotus positon meditating. Wu sat down next to him and said "Zane how are you feeling." The younger man replied "Better Sensei. I just hope we will make it in time to save the others."

"Have faith Zane, we shall. But for now, we built your strength back up. I am unsure how the change has affected you but so far you do not look out of shape, almost as if you did not lose any of the training you have had. You seem only to be weak because of the stress of change."

Zane then said "That is the most logical answer; in fact I feel the muscle that I was supposed to have gained from my training but did not because of my design. The change must have caught my body up to its present form." Wu chuckled as he said "I thought you felt heavier." Zane looked down and said "I apologize for the burden."

Wu looked shocked at him and said "Zane, never call yourself a burden, ever. You are no burden Zane." He then put a hand to the boys shoulder and said "You are no burden to me my student. You saved my life." Zane then said "I only did what I was made for, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. That was the purpose my father built me for, and it is a purpose I wish to continue fallowing."

Wu then said "That is an honorable choice Zane, but tell me, who protects you?" Zane looked shocked and said "What do you mean Sensei? My brothers and I protect each other." Wu frowned slightly at that and chided "Not the way you protect the rest of us. I have noticed the way you take the blows. Right before your change you told me you were repairable. But Zane now you are not, you are human and even though we all have our time I will not let you lose your new life so easily. And you will need someone to guide you through it."

Zane looked confused as he asked "What are you saying Sensei?" Wu then said slightly smiling "I wish to be your guide in life Zane. I want to help you, you are special. I have sensed it since the day you found the bounty, at first I thought it was because you were a nindroid but I see know why I have always had a sensed that about you Zane."

He took his hand of and looked Zane strait in the eye and said "I wish to be a father to you Zane, if you will allow it." Zane eyes enlarged at that, slightly shocked as he said "But Sensei, how can you be a father to me? You have been my teacher in the art of defense and battle, and I know I have a close relationship to you but, I don to understand why you chose now to take on that responsibility."

Wu then said "Because before you already understood yourself, you needed no guide, just your brothers' help. But as I said before, you now need a guide to human life. You have your brothers but they are not ready for such a responsibility, not yet. I on the other hand am, though I have never had the privilege to have my own child I wish to gain that privilege now if you will allow me to adopt you Zane?"

Zane's eyes enlarged as he said "Adopt me?" Wu nodded as he said "It will only be a matter of time before you are revealed to be human Zane and when that time comes you will need certain things. A security number, a certificate of your existence, and a surname." Zane looked down confused saying "A surname. I have only ever had one name. My father as well, I do not know why though."

Wu then said "You will also be learning about your body Zane. There are many differences between a body of flesh and a body of metal. You will need to know them, and after what happened today, after what my brother has done, what you have done for me. I only feel right to be the one to take that responsibility. It was my brother's fault you were hurt and changed, and it was my fault as well for letting you protect me. I am your teacher Zane. I am the one who must protect you, not the other way around."

Zane looked down for a moment, he felt confused about all this, his mind rushed with all the information he had just heard until a single thought struck him and a again a tear came down his face. Strange, being turned human has made him so emotional. Wu looked shocked at this, had he offended Zane by asking such a request?

Wu was about to tell the boy he did not have to accept his offer until Zane said softly "Zane Wu." Wu was confused by this but Zane sensed the confusion and repeated his words "Zane Wu, that would be my full name would it not." Wu then said "Yes that would be your full name. Unless you decided to add a middle name or you turn down my offer, which you can Zane I am not forcing anything on you…"

Zane then brought his head up as he said with a smile and more tears welling up his eyes as he said "Sensei, may I call you father?" Wu's eyes enlarged and suddenly he hugged the younger man and said "Yes, I would like that very much, son."

Zane hugged back the man that he had now accepted as his father, the two cried silent tears as they embraced each other in their happiness of the new family they had forged.

But suddenly they heard sobbing as they turned to the beaded door and saw Dareth with the pot of tea crying and saying "I'm sorry I interrupted, but the tea was done and and….,that was so beautiful ahahahah!" He then grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

**What do you all think? Oh Dareth you had to ruin the moment. ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

Wu had called Nya and told her that he and Zane would be staying at the mojo dojo and to keep Lloyd out of trouble while they trained and found a way to get the others back. Nya wasn't too happy about this but knew right now with a sprained ankle she wouldn't be able to be of much help.

Wu also hadn't announced his adoption of Zane, he thought it be best to wait to announce such news when they were all once again together and when he could get the paper work done.

Wu was sitting down on a bench preparing the tea, Dareth came up and said "Um sorry to interrupt but what exactly are you doing? Aren't you supposed to teach him spinjitsue, not drinking tea?" Wu then said "I am teaching him. Now watch and learn."

Wu turned his face forward and saw Zane at the beginning of the course and said "Remember Zane, finish the course before I finish my tea." Zane nodded, he had rested up as the two had made the coarse and no longer felt week.

Then he had meditated to bring himself into focus before his new father had talked to him about his adoption. Once that was over he decided to do some warm ups to be ready for the task ahead.

He was now ready to take on the course. His new muscles tensed and flexed with anticipation, his mind became focused on the course, remembering how he had completed it the first time. He also was remembering Jay's rhyme, 'Over the planks, dodge the swords, here come the dummies.'

He hoped this would help him accomplish his task quickly so he could hurry to save his brothers. Wu saw Zane's tension and said "Zane relax yourself, you must be agile and quick to complete this course. These are key components to being a ninja." Zane nodded and took a deep breath as Wu saw him relax he said "Begin."

Zane shot off like a bullet. Everything felt as if it was second nature, his mind and body had remembered the cause as if he had gone though it yesterday. He bended his legs, though a bit stiffly as he jolted himself upward and over the planks, he landed a little wobbly but continued towards the swords.

As he reached them he began to dodge remembering their placement, but suddenly he felt his legs give out underhim and he fell. Wu would of yelled failed at this time but he saw he pain his new son was in and dropped his tea as he went to make sure he was okay.

Dareth ran over as well saying "Is he okay." Wu fell to his knees and turned Zane from his side to his back saying "Zane are you well?" Zane then said "My legs, they just gave out." Wu sighed as he began to check the young man's legs saying "Nothing is broken or sprained it was simply that your body could not handle the stress. Today we stop and tomorrow we try again."

Zane then said "But what of the others? We cannot wait." Wu then said "We are no use to them if we cannot handle ourselves. For now we rest, in the morning we try again. Do not be disheartened, you have almost gone through half the course. Perhaps tomorrow with your strength regained you will be able to complete it." Zane sighed but nodded.

Dareth then said "I'll get the cots up." And so he went to get the guest room ready for them. As Zane tried tried to stand he panted lightly but Wu could see his fatigue and put an arm around him saying "Come, I will help you get to your cot."

They two walked over to the guest room as Zane was laid down to rest. Zane couldn't keep his eyes open as he soon fell asleep. Wu smiled and went to the other side of the guest room to his own cot to get some sleep.

As the night wore on Zane dreamt, but sadly it was not a pleasant dream.

**Zane's POV**

I was on the bounty, how did I even get here? Suddenly someone said "Hello ninja." I turned around and saw "Garmadon!" I then noticed my brothers where tied up in chains behind him, they looked beaten and bruised.

I glared at him as I said sternly "Let them go!" Garmadon only smiled wickedly as he said "Now why would I do that? With you ninja out of the way, my son will never be able to defeat me. So I suggest surrendering."

I then shouted "Ninja never give up!" Garmadon growled as he said "Very well. At least I can finish one enemy off." He raised the mega weapon, I thought he was going to shoot it at me, but no. At the last second he turned to his right and shot it at someone.

My eyes enlarged at the person he had shot at. It was Sensie…..no it was my father. I ran to him yelling "No!" landing on my knees, a tear rolled down my eye as I said "Fa, father." He looked up at me and said "Go Zane, you can do it."

Before I could say more I sensed danger and I flipped out of way. I looked back to see Garmadon with the mega weapon raised. I began to dodge as he shot at me. Flipping and turning. I soon brought out my own weapon and we battled close ranged.

As this accord, my legs gave out on me, he pushed me down and said "It's over." He raised the mega weapon up and…..

**NO POV**

Zane shot out of bed with a scream. Wu was startled by this and shot up saying "Zane what is the matter?" as he got up and rushed to the boy. When Zane saw Wu he settled down slightly and panted heavily, sweat going down his face.

Wu came up to him, laying a hand on the young man shoulder and said "Zane breath, tell me what your dream was?" Zane calmed himself as he began to relay his dream to him but at the end, he broke down crying "What if I can't do it?"

Wu hugged the boy as he said "I am here Zane. Garmadon cannot hurt us, we are safe, so too will your brothers. And as for the battle, you can do it, don't give up faith." Wu rubbed the younger man's back to calm him and let him cry until he fell back asleep. Wu laid him back down and sighed as he stared at the young man he would now call his son.

What had his brother done? Zane had never been this afraid before, could the incident have scarred him so badly that he know had a fear of his brother. Wu glared slightly, Garmadon will not hurt him or his students, not again. It was normal for Zane to worry for them, but to have so much fear as to think he would lose him, or worse that Garmadon would try to kill him.

Wu shook his head at that. No he would not allow that, not now not ever. It was his responsibility now, no it had always been his responsibility to protect this students. He failed at this once, not again, and especially not with his son. As he got up and headed towards his own cot there was a new determination in him. Tomorrow they would be battle ready, they had to for the rest of his students sake.


	9. Chapter 9

**In my story I made the mega weapon a weapon with several capabilities btu not destroyable ones and no magic. Just sci fi. **

It was a new day, Zane awoke to a pleasant aroma in the air. Strange, he wondered who could be cooking? He laid up from his bed and saw that this new father's cot was empty, he went to the dojos kitchen and found Wu cooking at the stove, he said "Good morning Zane, I thought you would be hungry. We have a big day today."

"You mean my training." Wu then said with a smile "Not just your training. I had an idea last night and if it works, we may be able to retrieve the others by tonight." Zane eyes widened at that and smiled but asked confused "But how will we be able to do so. I barely got through half the course yesterday and…"

Wu chuckled as he said "Calm down Zane, all will be explain in time. For now, eat you will need your strength and once it has been digested we will begin the course." Zane nodded as he sat down, Wu brought the food over and the two prayed before they started eating.

As they ate Wu began to take note of something. Zane had always had a large apatite, once emptying out the fridge and leaving only chees, though why he was sitting in it he still did not understand.

Right now it seemed he still had a large appetite, a little more hastily than usual. The change must have taken allot of calories for the transformation to have worked. His new body was still in a developmental stage even though he was a grown man.

Once their food was done Wu asked "What would you like to now as we wait to train?" Zane looked a bit confused, he was unsure of what they could do before training. Sometimes he and the others would play videos games when on the bounty. When they had to move to the apartment they just sit around and talk, or he himself would read a book, or even meditate.

Suddenly he had an idea as he said "Um, father…." Wu smiled lightly at that thought, he could tell Zane was still a bit unused to calling him father and said "Yes son." He smiled at the small shock on the boy's face, he was still getting used to being called that by him as well.

Zane then smiled as well, finely understanding the joke. One of the many good things about being human was he didn't need a funny switch for jokes anymore; it just took a bit to process. He then continued his question with "Well I was wondering if you would like to try and see what me and the other do in the morning after while we wait for our breakfast to digest." Wu raised a brow, having a sort of suspicion at this as he asked "And what may that be."

"Never once did I ever believe I would do this." The two where in a small room with a tv and video game system that Dareth had in the back. It came in handy when Jay was feeling restless. Zane then said "It is much more enjoyable then you believe father, just try it." Wu shook his head but smiled. He try it once at least just to see why the others were so obsessed with it.

"So how do you work this thing?" "Here let me show you." Zane pointed as he began to explain at the controller and its uses. A couple of failed games and an hour and thirty minutes later. Wu screamed "Yes! Now time for the boss level." Zane looked shocked at Wu as the man had finely made it to the finel level and was trying to defeat it. Zane had stopped playing a while ago a bit in shock at the development.

He said "This does not compute." Wu then said "Ahaha, oh Zane remember your training. A ninja is adaptable. And as soon as this level is over I will be reminding you that lesson." Suddenly Dareth came in saying "Hey what's going on I have a class outside and….." he stopped his sentence at what he saw.

He looked at the ice ninja who had a blank look and then back at the excited Sensei. He only said "Grand sensei Dareth will now forget he ever saw this." and so he walked out. Zane looked back as his new father as he defeated the boss, cheering and yelling "Oh yeah, I still got it!" His brothers would not ever believe this.

Zane then said "Father perhaps we should meditate." Seeing Wu in this state felt very uncomfortable for the ice ninja. Wu then said "Oh yes, uh hum. We should be focused when training. Come Zane we shall meditate out on the mats." Zane nodded as he fallowed Wu.

Once at the mats they took the lotus position, Dareth gave them a weary look as he gave his students his lesson but shook it off and continued teaching. Something about the way of the cat. He was on his hands and knees going meow and hissing as if he was threating to scratch someone. Zane shook his head at this, he looked silly.

They stayed seated for a bit till at last they could meditate. Zane felt at peace as he meditated, his mind became focus and his body calmed but was ready in case anything was to happen. Wu saw this and believed it was time for him to try out his idea. Wu then began to whisper so as not to disturb Dareth's class but so Zane could still hear him.

He said "Zane, think of your brothers, think of your propose. You told me you wished to continue to protect those who cannot protect themselves. To do this you cannot fear what Garmadon will do."

Zane frowned slightly ashamed of the fear he felt last night, Wu saw this and said "Do not be ashamed my son. It is natural for humans to fear. What we must never do though is let it control us. The fear will be there but you must concur it. Do not let what my brother did to you or does cause you to be afraid to do what is right, to fallow your goal. Think of your brothers." Zane did so, he thought of each of them smiling and laughing, even fighting against foes. He smiled at those memories. His brothers where strong, they had laughed in the face of danger and had triumphed. Garmadon could not break them, he would not break him. His propose was to protect those who cannot protect himself. Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

Dareth was finishing putting up the course, his class had ended and the students had left. Now it was time for Wu and Zane to do their own training till his next class, which wouldn't be for a couple of hours.

Suddenly a streak of white cold flew by "Ah! What was that?" Wu smiled as he walked up looking at something, Dareth was confused as he turned at the thing the older man was looking at and gasped.

The course was in a streak of white, ice filling the walls and destroying parts of the course. Once looking close enough you could see the shape of the white ninja in that storm "What is he doing?" shouted Dareth in desperation of his dojo.

Wu replied with "Learning spinjitsue." the white streak had gone over the planks as if he had flown over them, he then dodged the swords but as he did he froze them in his wake, as he came to the dummies they had no chance to come at him for he froze or destroyed them.

Once he had finished the course he spun around in the middle in a white tornado of spinjitsue. Creating a blizzard until he finely stopped in the middle, gasping furiously for breath, snow drifting down from the ceiling and then he collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

Wu's hazel eyes enlarged at the sight of his new son collapsing. Je rushed over to check if he was okay, falling to his knees to check his pulse and saying "Zane are you okay, speak to me?" Zane ground as he said "Father?" but it was not Wu he was speaking too.

Zane was dreaming of his somewhat childhood. He was playing with one of his father's inventions. Someone said "Zane." "Father?" he looked up confused as he saw his father's confused and somewhat worried look. The man asked "Are you okay?"

Zane nodded and said "Yes father, I was just playing with the tea bot." Julien looked confused as he said "Why where you playing with the tea bot." Zane smiled as he said "Because we are both inventions of yours, does that not mean we could be friends?" Julien leaned down and said "Zane, the tea bot is just that, he just serves tea. He doesn't have mind of his own."

Zane looked down sadly saying "Oh." He was hoping to make a friend, he loved his father but he felt somewhat lonely being the only invention around besides the juggernaut but he wasn't' allowed to go outside and it was always busy guarding their home from the tree horns.

His father also didn't always have time for him because he was making inventions for some reason so he wanted to make a friend. Julien seemed to notice the sadness and said "How about this, we can make you a friend." Zane's eyes enlarged with happiness and said "Can we, will he be like me?"

Julien frowned as he said "You are one of a kind Zane so no. I'm sorry, but he'll be a great companion." He looked down saddened a bit but nodded. Julien then said "How about we get started on him." Zane looked excitedly up with his icy blue eyes and said "Really?" Julien nodded and "We can work on him together. Come lets first start with a design I was thinking about something that flies."

"Zane say something pleas?" "Father?" he heard comfort and familiarity with that voice but it was very different then his father's, where was he exactly? Soon his eyes opened and the image of Wu appeared. His memory caught up with him. And he frowned.

Suddenly he got up and said "Excuse me." And he ran off but not before Wu saw the glaze in his eyes. He became worried and fallowed the boy to their temporary room. Dareth sighed as he saw them run off, then he looked at the frozen dojo and said "Great well who's going to help me clean up?" Some equipment fell as his answer. He sighed as he went to go get a broom.

As Wu came into the room he saw Zane sitting on his bed, knees to his chest and face covered by his crossed arms. Wu frowned slightly as he went to sit by him and said "Zane what happened. Did you get hurt?" Zane shook his head as his response and then said "No, I just had a memory." "About what?" "Father." Wu was confused but then his eyes widened, he meant his original father, the one that built him.

Wu laid a hand to his shoulder and said "Was it a sad memory?" Zane shook his head saying "No, it was about how we got the idea for the falcon." Wu then said "That sounds like a lovely memory Zane. Why would it make you sad?" Zane brought his face up and his large icy blue eyes showed tears as he said "Because for a minute I mistook you for him."

Wu eye enlarged in understanding, he then frown as he said "Zane, I know I can never replace him. But I will do my best to be the best father I can be. I will make mistake, son, I've never been a father, never had children of my own." He then lifted his head up and looked him right in the eyes and said "But I will make sure to be the best father I can be. That I can promise you."

Zane suddenly lunged at Wu, hugging him as he said "And I will be the best son I can be, father." Wu hugged him back as Zane poured his emotions out. The transformation from robot to human had taken a large toll on Zane and his emotions where spilling through. Once the boy had calmed down Wu felt the fatigue in his body.

So he lay him down and tucked him in saying "Rest, you will need your strength for when we battle Garmaond and rescue your brothers." Zane nodded, his eyes closing as the wait of the day took its toll on him. At this Wu stood up and went to go help Dareth clean up the dojo. Then he would have his own rest and they would begin planning to rescue the others.

Not long after Wu and Zane where trying to come up with a plan. Wu said "Garmadon will not let us on the bounty easily. We must find a way to get in the air without being detected."

Zane thought for a moment and said "Jay's gliders. They are not detectable and if we use our spinjitsue correctly we may be able to land on the bounty unnoticed." Wu then said "Good idea Zane, but do we have any of Jay's gliders on hand?" Zane nodded saying "Back at the apartment, Jay always keeps a small stack of his inventions under his sleeping spot." Wu nodded and said "Let us go then."

The two took the bus once more to the apartment. Once there Nya and Lloyd were surprised to see them. Lloyd ran up and said "Uncle your back, and Zane you're walking by yourself." Zane nodded saying "I can also fight on my own once more." "Then what are you doing here, aren't you going to go get the guys?"

Wu then said "We need two of Jay's gliders to sneak onto the bounty." Nya then said as she got up with a crutch "I know where they are." Zane then said "As do I." he ran to go get the trunk out from under Jay's sleeping spot, he then opened it to reveal several of Jay's inventions, he rummaged around for a bit and said "I have found them. When do we depart?"

Wu then said "Once we figure out where the bounty is." Nya then said "I can help with that. I was able to lunch a tracking chip on to it before I fell. I still don't know what it was that hit me but hopefully it didn't destroy the tracking device." She pressed her bracelet and a screen came up showing a map of Ninjago and a large red dot.

She said "It seems that their heading towards the mountains where the old monastery was." Zane then said "But the monastery burned down. What reason would he have to travel there?" Wu then said "I have an idea. But there is no time to explain. We must hurry." The two ran out to start flying off towards their destination Nya saying "Be safe you two, God bless." They nodded as they ran off. As they did they prayed for safety and for victory.


	11. Chapter 11

Wu and Zane were gliding in the air using their spinjitsue to help direction towards the bounty's location. The journey was long from Ninjago city to the old monastery sight but with the help of their abilities they should get their by sunset. The two were focused on their task, but Zane felt a bit of unease as they flew.

What if he could not fight like he could before? He was no longer a robot, could he still protect himself and the others? No he couldn't think like that, he had trained and he had found his inner strength once more, but it was not his true potential, what if that was what was needed to defeat the enemy and save his brothers? He shook it off once more; right now it did not matter. He had to have faith and he had to save his brothers.

Wu was thinking of something else, he knew what his brother was doing; he was trying to bring him out. While the ninja where Lloyd's teacher Wu was the one that had gotten the boy to be part of their family, without the ninja or Wu Lloyd would not be able to train properly. Nya could teach him to fight but she had no knowledge of the elemental abilities.

And that is what they needed him to lean to reach his full potential and stop Garmadon. But now it seems like his worries would come to light, his students would have to continue on their journey without him, he looked sadly to Zane. He would not be able to help his adopted son as he had wished but at least he would have a chance to live.

He felt this way for if Garmadon was heading towards the monastery it was because he wanted to end things where they had started. The place he had been bitten and the place where he had lost his brother twice. It would only be fitting for Garmadon to choose the place where their feud had started to also be the place where it would most possibly end.

Kai was annoyed, he and his brothers had been stuck in the bounty's brig in a holding cell with venge stone. They've been held up in here for almost two days now, with no food and no water. Jay was feeling a bit ill, being the teams speed meant he had a fast metabolism and not eating had taken a toll on him.

Cole and him had been keeping an eye on Jay but couldn't do much. Cole growled as he said "Where are they taking us and why haven't they done anything yet?" Kai asked sarcastically "Do you want them to do something to us?" "No it just doesn't seem like Garmadon to just let us rot here. It's not that tortures, at least for his twisted brain."

Jay moaned "Speak for yourself." Cole looked down sadly at Jay and said "Sorry buddy I forgot that this is kind of torture for you." "I'm so hungry." Cole sighed saying "Maybe they'll actually feed us tonight; they want us alive for some reason." Kai then said with a glare "I wouldn't bet on it and I wouldn't trust whatever they give us, for all we know they poison it."

"Oh that would be a delightful idea, but as the earth ninja said I need you alive." They all looked shocked towards the entrance of the brig. Kai glared saying "Finely decided to visit us?" Cole then said "Or are you just here to gloat?" He stood protectively in front of Jay so as not to let their enemy see any weakness from any of them.

Garmadon chuckled as he said "I heard the blue one wasn't feeling too well." Kai got up at that and stood next to Cole to help him protect Jay if Garmadon dared tried to hurt him. The crazed man rolled his eyes and said "Relax. He's safe, for now."

He chuckle as they all glared at him and Kai said "What do you want with us?" Garmadon glared as he said "You all are teaching my son to defeat me, without you he can't became the green ninja. But your also bait." "What!" they all said shocked and Garmadon said "I need my brother to join me for something. And the only way to get him to come out is to lure him with you three. By the way how's the white one, I missed him at the battle. Did he short circuit and shut off."

Kai couldn't hold his temper anymore and lunged at the bars shaking them and yelled "You monster, let me out and….." "Oh I can't do that, not yet. I suggest you all rest up, though it won't do you all much good." He laughed as they glared at him as he left.

Wu and Zane had finely made it to the mountain that once held the monastery, the childhood home of Wu. The two glided a couple of yards below the top and landed; as they did they took to the cover of night so as not to be detected. Zane then said "This is where Nya said they would be. Yet I do not see the bounty."

Wu then said "We must have gotten here early, let us wait." Zane nodded as he stayed crouched behind the boulder they had chosen to hide so as not to be spotted. Wu decided it was time to speak to Zane about what might happen. He said "Zane." "Yes father." usmiled at that title, he wanted to savor it for as long as he could.

He then sighed and said "I believe Garmadon wanted us to come here as a trap because this is where our feud as brothers started and I believe he wishes it to also be the end of it." Zane was a bit confused as he said "I don't understand…" but suddenly his eyes widened in understanding.

He then said "He will not harm you father. We can beat him and rescue the others." Wu sighed and said "Zane I am an old man and your brothers may not be able to handle the battle ahead. Jay is most likely out of energy from not eating and with his fast metabolism…." "I have though to that father. That is why I brought a sports drink and an energy bar."

Wu looked shocked and said "You did?" Zane nodded and said "I know my brothers." Wu smiled as he said "That you do, but you do not know mine. Not entirely. He is angry with me, he blames me. And in a way it is my fault. Now he knows that I am the one that got Lloyd to stay with us, so by taken away his teachers and his sensei…."

"He can stop Lloyd from reaching his full potential." Zane ended for him. Wu nodded at this and said "Garmadon most likely has a plan and it may be one I may not survive Zane, for I will not allow him to bring harm on you again, to any of you. That is why if I say go you must go." Zane's eyes widened as he said "No father, I won't. I have already lost one and you said you would help me and….."

"Your brothers will take the responsibility of guiding you, but the best thing I can do is give you a chance at life. Pleas Zane, promise me you will leave when I say so?" Before Zane could answer though they heard the roar of an engine. Looking forward the saw the bounty heading straight for the top of the mountain. Wu then said "Let us be quick." Zane nodded and so they began to travel up the mountain side.

Once at the tope they still hid behind some rocks as the large ship docked at the edge. A door from the side of the ship opened and out came several snakes, Garmadon in the middle and the three ninja shackled with venge stone.

As they came to the middle Garmadon yelled "Come on out Wu, I know you're here!" Wu looked to Zane and said with his eyes 'Don't let them see you.' He nodded at this; he knew that they had an advantage of Garmadon not knowing he was still alive.

The old man went out and said "Hello brother. I'm here now let my students go." "No, they still pose a threat; I can't have that now can I?" Wu glared at this as the ninja struggled with their chains.

Wu then said "This is between you and me brothers. I know why you chose this spot…" "Yes, because this is where it started and this is where it will end. I will finely defeat you and your miserable ninja, well what's left of them."

He smiled cruelly at the end and Wu glared. The same anger that rose in him when he saw his brother stab Zane came back. He would not allow him to hurt any more of his students.

Wu brought his staff up as Garmadon brought up the mega weapon; the two came to the middle of the cliff ready to battle, but as they did Garmadon smiled. Wu raised a brow at that and asked "And what makes you smile brother?"

Suddenly the crazed man brought the mega weapon down, impaling it into the earth and propped it up. Once done he said "I wish to do this battle with something else then the mega weapon. As you know it does not really have any destructive capabilities, but I found something that does."

Suddenly he brought out a large dagger, similar in shape to the swords Nya uses, but smaller and the hilt had a green hue to it. Wu's eyes widened as he said "No, you didn't. How!" He said the last party angrily as Garmadon chuckled saying "The museum of course. I found out about by some news report, they had no idea what they were holding in their little museum."

Wu looked red in the face as he said "Garmadon you cannot be serious! Put that thing down before you destroy us all. There was a reason father got rid of it, he knew the dangers of that weapon."

Garmadon growled "Father was a fool to hide it, since he could not destroy it. The crystal dagger, made from the metal of the wild mountains that hold radioactive crystals in it, has a power greater than the four golden weapons combined."

Wu then shouted "One no one can handle!" "I can handle it. That is how I was able to stop your samurai from pursuing us." Wu glared as he saw his brother position himself in a battle stance, the dagger held in front of him.

Wu held his staff up as he said "You know that if that dagger becomes overused it will lead to unforeseen consequences." Garmadon then said cruelly "I'm counting on it." and so the two charged at each other, beginning their fight.

**Pleas review, and what do you all think of the weapons I made up, keep it in mind because it might have an important role in the future of this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zane eyes enlarged at the beginning battle, he had never heard of the crystal dagger, or the wild mountains or it's crystals, this was a whole new category for him. But if he was correct by his father's tone there was reason to be weary.

He then looked to his brothers, they were chained up and struggling to get out wanting to help their sensei but the snakes kept them firmly in place. Suddenly Jay fell to his knees from exhaustion, one snake said "Hey get up." And kicked the blue ninja, "Hey!" Kai yelled as he lunged to attack but one snake hit him over the head and knocked him out.

Cole stood over his fallen brothers and said "Get back." The snakes only snickered as they started surrounding him. That did it, Zane began to blend into the environment as he stealthy went around the mountain.

Garmadon blocked Wu's staff when he heard the snakes and ninja bickering and said "I'm trying to have an epic battle here! Go take your fun inside." The snakes grinned with pleasure at that and dragged the ninja back into the brig. Zane snuck on board making sure that Garmadon could not see him.

Wu and Garmadon continued their battle, Garmadon would slice the blade in the air causing a light of energy to fly through the air but Wu would only dodge the incoming energy. They would then do spinjitseu and hit each other like tops, neither giving in to the other. This battle would be long and they both knew it, for neither was willing to give up.

Back on the bounty the snakes through the three ninja back in the brig. Cole landed hard on the floor the venge stone keeping his strength from its full force, Kai was still knocked out and was half conscious and Jay was too weak to get up. The snakes laughed at their weekend state.

Cole still stood on his knees and tried to get between the snakes and his brothers. A hybpnobry said "So you want to protect them hu, how about I change your mind? Look into my eye." The rattling started and Cole gasped as he closed his eyes so not to be affected.

Two other snakes came up to him and tried to pry his eyes open but a white blur came into the room freezing the snakes in their tracks or blocking them out, as it settled down they guys gasped at what they saw "Zane!" they shouted in joy.

Jay said weekly "You're okay." Zane went up to Jay as Kai said "Man are we glad to see you." Cole said "Yeah buddy we didn't know if you were okay or if you were still out." Zane then said as he broke off their bonds by icing them first, Kai and Cole broke them themselves while Zane chipped off Jays, "I am glad to see you too my brothers. But we must hurry or there could be consequences."

Kai then said "Don't worry we won't let Garmadon hurt Sensei." Cole then said "But what about Jay he can't fight?" Zane then said "He will soon." He brought out an energy drink and protean bar. Kai then said "Zane you're a genius." "No just prepared."

He then started to help Jay eat and suddenly the lightning ninja jumped up in a flash his eyes a bit wide and a large smile on his face saying "Yeah I'm back! Now let's show Garmadon what we're made off." Kai then said sarcastically "Great now he's on an energy rush." Cole then said "We might need it. Did you see how freaked out Sensei looked when he saw that dagger?"

Jay then said sort of fast "Hey Zane do you know anything about that?" Zane replied with "Sadly no, I have never heard or read about the wild mountains or of its radioactive crystals." "AAAHHH!" "Sensei!" yelled three of the students, but Zane's eyes enlarged as his dream came rushing back to him and a tear went down one eye as he whispered "Father…."

"What?" the others asked a bit confused since they did not hear what he said, but Zane said no more as he rushed out of the ship. Kai yelled "Zane wait up!" Jay then said "Since when did he turn all Kai." "Hey?" yelled the fire ninja. Cole then said "Stop fighting! Sensei's in trouble and something's wrong with Zane didn't you two see the tear go down his eye." They both looked shocked at this and so got up and began to run out to go help their friend and teacher.

While Zane had been releasing the others, Wu had been fighting for his life, literally. His brother had a weapon that should have never been found. How anyone had found it he had no idea. Right now though he had to block his brother's attack with his bamboo stick, leaving splintered marks.

The dagger was as sharp as claws and he could not let it cut him or he have a deep wound. But as they battled his brother said "Enough playing around." Garmadon then started swinging the blade as Wu yelled "Don't do it, you know you can't control it! Even father could not use that dagger without consequence!"

Garmadon then growled yelling "I am not our father." And sliced the dagger in the air as a bright light shot out. Wu's hazel eyes enlarged as he jumped in the air, he was about to escape the attack but his jump was not high enough as the light twisted lightly and hit his leg. "AAAHHH!" he yelled as he felt the pain of the blades cut.

He fell to the ground in a heap; his brother chuckled maliciously at the sight, when done laughing he walked towards him. Wu could not get up, the energy of the dagger had not only damaged his leg but the light had a strange effect on him. It weakened him as it made contact with his skin, the energy being too much for him to absorb.

As Garmadon finely reached him he pointed the dagger at him and said "Goodbye brother." He brought the dagger up, powering it up with its glow, ready to give the final blow.

Zane had finely made it out of the bounty and his eyes enlarged at the sight, his new father was about to lose his life. Suddenly his icy eyes became daggers as he thought 'No!' suddenly he became a white blur of ice and snow, the others came out and saw this and Kia yelled "Zane don't!"

Garmadon was shocked by this and turned around thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, but he found it was not. He said "How? I stabbed him." Wu took this chance and tripped his brothers. Garmadon fell and the dagger flew out of his hand. The blade stopped glowing and fell to the ground as if it was just a normal dagger.

Garmadon glared at Wu as he was about to punch him saying "How dare you." but he had no chance as the white blur that was Zane crashed into him. "AH!" he yelled as Zane's knuckles hit the evil man's abdomen making him lose his breath but at the same time feeling an icy cold pain spread through his body. He flew back into the mega weapon. He gasped at this and took it out, holding it up saying as he pointed towards the left of him "Stay back or they will all perish."

Zane stopped breathing heavily as he saw the weapon pointed at his friends and father. He gasped as the others stood still. The other ninja had run up to their sensei to check his wounds. Jay and Kai where looking over Wu's leg as Cole was about to reach for the dagger but froze when he heard those words. He knew if he moved Garmadon would make something to hurt them.

Zane could not believe it, he felt as if he had entered his dream from last night. His family was being threatened by Garmadon and the mega weapon, he knew that the weapon could not destroy things but it could create things that could destroy others. Zane stood frozen at this unsure of what he could do.

Garmadon smiled as he said "I'm surprised you survived the metamorphous serum, and not a scratch. I though you would have shut off after the fatal blow." Zane only glared as he said "It was not my time and you will not hurt them." Garmadon chuckled as he said "And who's going to stop me, you? You're just a bucket of bolts."

Jay then yelled "That's nindriod to you!" Garmadon growled saying "I could turn you all into frogs right now if I wanted to and then just squish you." Jay eeped as he hid behind Kai who only glared at the one holding the weapon.

Wu got up at that and said "This fight is between you and me brother. Leave my students out of this." Garmadon growled saying "They were part of this as soon as you brought them into this Wu. If you hadn't of made this team none of this would be happening." Kai then yelled "So what, so you could take over Ninjago and dictate it! I don't think so!" "You are the most annoying of all red ninja. I'll make you a bug for that."

Zane then said "No you will not, leave them alone." Zane felt his temper rise as he heard the threat being thrown at his family. Garmadon then shouted "Stay out of this robot!" he used the sharp tip to hit the white ninja but only succeeded in scratching a bit of his arm. "Ah!" Zane yelled as he held his cut arm, but as he did his enemy's eyes enlarged at the sight he saw.

"Blood? How can that be you're not….." then it hit him, "The metamorphous serum, so that's what it did. Well this should make disposing you easier. How would you like to be truly one with your element boy?" He brought the weapon up ready strike Zane, Wu saw this as his hazel eyes enlarged.

No he would not allow this, he promised to protect him and he would. He ran forward ignoring the pain in his leg and side "Sensei!" yelled his three other students, but he did not listen as he ran forward and jumped in front of the white ninja. Suddenly a bright light emerged and 'Bam!'

They all covered their eyes as the flash of light appeared but as it was gone they opened them and gasped at what they saw. Their sensei was crystalized in a sheet of ice, frozen in place. Garmadon gasped as he fell a little, using the mega weapon took allot out of him and he had no more strength to bear. He looked up and saw that his brother was frozen instead of the white ninja. He looked confused but said "Well that takes care of one problem."

The ninja were all in complete shock, Zane was the first out of his shock as he ran in front of Wu and whispered "Father…." Garmadon's eyes widened at that, did that ninja just say what he though he said? His inner question was confirmed as Zane yelled out "Father!" and held the old man as he crumbled.

The ninja heard this as well and shouted confused "Father?" and Garmadon then said in a whisper "Father?" Zane looked back at Garmadon with icy daggers as he said "Yes father. He, he said he was going to adopt me when he found that I was human. That I would need a guide to this new life, but now this is the second time I have lost a father."

His knuckled clenched at this, his heart speed up and suddenly his icy blue eyes glowed as his body became translucent and bright. Cole then said "He's found his true potential again!" it was true, Zane turned into his true potential form and brought his hands out. Garmadon gasp, he was week and the snakes had been disabled or too afraid to come out and face the ninja.

Everyone thought he was going to freeze Garmadon, but instead he turned around and hugged Wu. Everyone was shocked at this. Jay then said "What's he doing? He's already frozen." Kai then said "No wait, look!" Garmadon saw they were distracted and started hustling back to the bounty the snakes also trying to get the ship up and away. As this was going on Garmadon looked over the ship to see what the fire ninja was talking about.

Zane held on to Wu hard as his body became brighter and suddenly the ice that was around Wu began to recede from him. Cole then shouted "He's taking the ice away!" it was true as Zane kept this up until there was no ice left on his adopted father left. Wu gasped for air as he stumbled lightly but held his balance, which was good for as soon as he was released Zane's true potential wore off and he blacked out.

Wu caught him as he shouted "Son!" in worry. The ninja where still confused by this but ran up to check on both of them. Garmadon was shocked by the display "The white one is more powerful then I imagined, he may be more useful than I expected. But it seems my brother has a soft spot for him."

He smiled wickedly as he said "No matter, it will be the perfect way to get revenge on him. He took my son, now I take his." He laughed as the bounty shot out of sight. Making it more clearly that the venom was twisting his mind all the more forgetting that his brother had saved and protected his son, not taken him.

Back with the ninja they were all huddled up around their sensei as he held Zane in his arms. Out cold longer then he should be and frighteningly still. Wu said "Zane, son, wake up. Pleas I, I did it to save you. Not the other way around." A tear slid down the old man's face the other ninja had looks of saddens as they saw their brother lay motionless and in shock as they had never seen their sensei cry before.

The tear slid down the old man's face and on to the younger man's. From this, icy blue eyes blinked and looked up saying "Father, you're okay." Everyone gasped at this shouting "Zane!" Wu gasped saying "Son" as he hugged the boy. Zane hugged back as the ninja cheered at their friend's survival.

Jay then said "Now could someone explain to us about this whole father and son thing going on. Sensei Zane said you were going to adopt him." Wu smiled as he said "And I still am. Tomorrow your brother will become my son and we will celebrate not only the forming of a new family but this victory as well." They guys cheered at this.

Cole then spotted the dagger once more and said as he picked it up "So what do we do with this?" Wu and Zane stood up, once up Wu took the dagger and put it under his gi and said "I will put it somewhere Garmadon will not be able to find it. It is too dangerous." Kai then said "Why? It actually looked like it could be useful in the right hands."

Wu sighed as he said "My father thought so as well. Manny years ago when he was a young man he discovered the blade. It had been made by a blacksmith who had dared to travel the wild mountains, but he had no idea that the gems in the mettle had such great power. My father found out about it as he practiced with it and found what it could do. He decided it could be used for good but one day when saving a village he overused it. For some reason he could not control the weapon and instead of saving it, it was destroyed. No one was killed but they had to repair their homes. After seeing how dangerous the dagger was my father never used it and again and hid it so no one could use it either. But now we must keep it away from Garmadon at all cost and never use it."

They all nodded at this and Cole said "We understand sensei and we'll never use it." Wu smiled and said "Thank you, now I believe it is time we return home." They nodded at this and began to trek towards the nearest village and catch a bus.

**Pleas review. Hope you all liked this. I know in the show Garmadon is thankful to Wu for taking care of Lloyd but in my story the venom is turning him insane so keep that in mind. Also I know this part was a bit like Frozen but it just fist so well I couldn't resist. **


	13. Chapter 13

The ninja had returned to their apartment late that night. Nya awoke to the door opening and gasped as she saw them, she ran up hugging her brothers and Jay said "Hey don't I get a hug?" She rolled her eyes but hugged him as well, Kai only shaking his head.

She then said "Are you all okay?" They then began to explain what happened. Nya gasped at the news of Zane being adopted by Wu and said "Congratulations you two, but how is Lloyd going to take it?" "Take what?" they all turned to see Lloyd rubbing his tired eyes. The noise had awakened him.

Wu came up to his nephew and leaned down as he said "Lloyd, you know how Zane was turned human?" Lloyd nodded at this a bit confused but Wu continued with "Well, his transformation was not just your father's fault but mine. Zane was protecting me as you know and because Garmadon is my brothers I must also take responsibility for his actions."

Lloyd rose a brow asking "What are you saying uncle?" Wu smiled lightly and said as he held his shoulder "I have decided that Zane will need a guide in his new life. Being a robot and a human is very different and I decided to be that guide Lloyd. So I am adopting him as my son." Lloyd looked a bit shocked at this.

Zane frowned slightly; maybe Lloyd did not like the idea of sharing his family with him. Then Lloyd said "Cool I get a cousin!" Everyone chuckled at this as Zane smiled. He came up and said "Lloyd I wish to say that I will try my best to be a good family member to you."

Lloyd smiled saying "Thanks and I'll try the same. So what kind of things are different about being human from a robot. You never acted _that_ different." Zane then said "While I appreciate that comment there are actually many differences. One of them was the heart that now constantly beats in my chest, I now need constant oxygen, and I can became tired much more easily now."

Lloyd then said "So does then mean you have to go through training all over again?" Jay then said "Not a chance. He just used his full potential when we fought your dad." Lloyd looked shocked and said "What, what happened?" Wu sighed as he began to explain to Lloyd about the incident.

Kai came up to Zane and said "Congratulations buddy, you get a family again." Zane smiled at the others and said "But I already had a family. You are all my brothers and Nya was always like a sister to me." "Aw thanks Zane." Nya replied to his compliment. Cole then said "Though if you ever have questions you can always come to us you know."

Nya then said "That's goes for me too." Zane nodded saying "Thank you I. Appreciate your support." They all smiled at this but suddenly Zane felt strange as he released a yawn, the others chuckled and Kai said "I guess this means it's time for bed." Everyone agreed to this and began to make their beds.

Lloyd on the other hand was thinking, how could his father do such a thing? He was becoming worse, the venom was overpowering him. How long before it took full affect? Zane sensed his new cousin's worry and came up to him saying "Do not worry Lloyd. Everything will be well." Lloyd sighed saying "But my dad, he's getting worse. What if he gets so bad that he doesn't even care about me anymore?"

They all looked shocked at this as they waited for Zane response. The white ninja looked sadly at him and said "I do not believe that will happen. But if it does accord, know that we are here for you Lloyd. All of us." Lloyd nodded and hugged the white ninja and said "Thanks Zane." Zane hugged back saying "You are welcome. Peaceful dreams Lloyd." Lloyd nodded as he yawned and headed to bed. Zane doing the same.

Wu came up to Lloyd and said "I know I can never replace them, but I will always love you no matter what. Remember that." Lloyd nodded and said "I love you too uncle and thanks." Wu patted his head and went to Zane saying "Peaceful dreams my son. Tomorrow is a big day." Zane nodded but he soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

Wu smiled as he rubbed the boys head, Zane leaned into it as he did before and said "Father…." No more was said as Wu smiled. Maybe it was not him he spoke off but he was honored that he felt so comfortable with him to call him such, even to mistake him in his dreams. He then looked around, all his students had fallen asleep not a single one awake.

He turned back to his son and said "Thank you my son. You have done a great thing today." He then frowned, saying "But I believe you have endangered yourself once more." He sighed and then went to his own room to sleep. As he lay down he thought about his brother. He would do one of either two things.

Garmadon would wither hurt Zane to get to him or worse, try to turn him somehow and use him for his own plans. Wu shook those thoughts away, he would not allow that. He prayed before sleeping and fell into his dreams.

The next day everyone woke up refreshed from a goodnights rest. But they smelled something, cooking. They looked up in shock to find Zane at the small kitchen area making pancakes. He smiled at them saying "Morning. I awoke early and decided to make some breakfast. Would you all like some?" They all cheered, agreeing that they wanted some food.

Nya asked "Did you have any problems cooking?" he shook his head saying "No, it seems that after my training I have not felt any difficulties adjusting to any of my old habits." Jay then said "That's good I was afraid Cole would have to cook for a while." "Hey!" yelled the angry black ninja, everyone laughed even Zane, this causing them to look at him shocked and he asked "Is something the matter." Jay then said "Dude you laughed without your funny switch!" Zane smiled as he said "I suppose I did."

They cheered at that as Wu came in saying "What is all the ruckus." They then explained about how well Zane was doing and how he didn't even need a funny switch to understand humor anymore. Wu smiled as he said "Very good Zane you are improving. I am glad to hear that."

Zane smiled as he nodded and served Wu a plate of pancakes. Once done they prayed and ate. Once they finished eating Wu said "We should head out now to city hall to start on your adoption papers." Zane nodded at this but suddenly the phone rang.

Nya answered it and said "Hello. Yes. Okay one moment." She then said "It's the library. They want to know if you still want those scrolls and books you dropped." Wu then said "Yes we still need to read through those. Would you all mind grabbing them for us?" Kia said "Sure Sensei. You and Zane just head off now okay." The two nodded and headed out the door.

**Sorry it's short. **


	14. Chapter 14

It did not take long for Wu and Zane to find a bus station and head to city hall. They waited a bit after Wu made an appointment. Soon they were called in and a man behind a desk said "So you are here to make a certificate of identification and an adoption form."

The two nodded as they sat down. The man then said "Pleas fill this information out. By the way thank you again for your contribution to helping the city." Zane they said "We are only doing what we think is right."

So they filled out the forms, it was a bit hard to answer some of the questions. Zane had been built a long time ago, so they decided to make his birth date the same day he was turned human. It would make more sense for the paper, accept for the year.

Wu looked at Zane to try and determine his age and Zane calculated how old he most likely was biologically. Thye decided that he was about the same age as the other ninja. They all were pretty much the same age and born on the same year, just older or younger by a couple of months apart.

Then came the adoption papers. They wrote down the name _Zane Wu _as his family name for now. Once that was done the work was signed and became official. The man shook their hands and said "Congratulations, you are now an official resident of Ninjago and the son of Sensei Wu. Have a good day." They nodded and then walked out of city hall.

As they walked Zane said "Father?" Wu smiled at that now that I had become official said "Yes son?" He said happily. Zane smiled at that as he said "Do you mind if we walk back to the apartment? I wish to get to know my human body a bit more and see how I do now that I have time to see the differences."

Wu thought about this and said "I believe that is a wise idea. One most know himself and this will help you get accustomed to doing normal everyday things. Plus it will be good exercise for these old bones of mine." He chuckled at the last bit as they continued walking.

As they walked Zane could feel the perspiration on his forehead, the heat somewhat affecting him. He remembered hearing about this but he rarely did so back when he was a robot. He wiped the sweat off his face and said "It must be quite warm today for me to be perspiring already."

Wu was a bit shocked at this and said "Actually it is not that warm today. Are you feeling well Zane?" "I do not feel ill if that is what you are asking." Wu hummed at this then saw a restaurant and said "Let us sit down for a bit, it is about lunch time by now. That restaurant looks good, I've heard it has good tea." Zane nodded, not really recognizing the restaurant because of the small fatigue he had.

Yesterday's battle must have taken more out of him then he thought. As they entered and sat down Zane looked around with raised brows. He felt as if he had been here before, but before he could fully remember someone yelled "You! I thought I told you never to come back!" Zane jumped a little in his seat as they both turned to see the head chef a man with a mustache and chef hat.

Zane now remembered the restaurant it was the one he got fired at when he and the others tried paying for an expensive apartment. Zane then spoke up, saying "I apologize I was over exerted from overworking and then I was also worried about the bank rob…" the chef interrupted with "I don't care. I said get out!"

Suddenly Wu stood up sharply and said "Excuse me but you will show some respect." Wu had been told about the incidents and knew that what happened was an accident. He then said "The situation was an accident and you do not need to be rude to us. We will leave this establishment willfully. Come son, we can find a better place to enjoy a meal." As they two walked out the chef stuck up his nose glad the two were gone, but when he turned around he saw the angry looks on his costumer's faces. He sweet dropped.

As Wu and Zane walked away Zane said "I apologize father I did not recognize the restaurant for some reason. I was feeling quite fatigue." Wu looked worried at that, and then they heard a rumble. Wu sighed as he said "You are just tired and hungry. You did not get time to get used to your new form right after and did not get sufficient rest. It will take a while but you will be accustomed to human life soon enough. Come I see a café with some promise."

Zane looked at the café and noticed the free tea sign, Zane chuckled lightly at that and the two went to eat. It didn't take long for them to finish their meal, especially Zane, he still ate allot, like when they were at the monastery. His body must be trying to get the sustenance it needed.

Once done eating though Zane noticed something across from the café. It was a store with many cooking materials and several cooking utensils on display. Wu noticed his interest. He chuckled and said "I see you found something that interests you." Zane nodded and said "The materials look quite nice and look like they would be good for making good meals."

Wu looked in and said "Yes it would be quite nice to have some new ones, the old one are starting to get dull; some of the handles have even been broken." Zane then said "My analyses is that it must be from Coles acidic chilly." Wu chuckled and said "Yes he does tend to overdo it sometimes. Let us see if we cannot find something that can withstand his cooking."

Zane nodded and they entered the shop. They had plenty of nice cooking utensils for the kitchen, but the ones that Zane seemed most interested in where the titanuim colored ones. He found a spatula and a whisk. He held each in one hand.

The store manager came up to them and said "May I help you?" Zane then said "Yes we could use some help. Do these cooking materials have resilient metal for acidic cooking?" the man raised a brow at first but then said "They sure do, these are made out of titanium, some of the strongest stuff around. Would you like them?"

Wu then said "I believe we would." So they bought them. As they left Zane said "Thank you for helping me purchase them father." Wu then said "You do not have to thank me Zane. Consider it as a sort of birthday present from me." Zane nodded with a smile. Suddenly they heard a bird screech above them.

**If any of you recognize some of the parts, like I said this was sort of a remake to an old story. But I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	15. Chapter 15

It was the falcon, Zane gave a small happy smile and said "My friend. Where have you been?" the bird screeched once more as it flew down towards the two. Zane stretched his hand out as the mechanical bird took its perch on his arm.

The bird flapped it wings in content at finding his friend and Wu smiled at the reunion. He then said "He seems to have missed you." Zane replied with "As have I. I should probably check his internal circuits just to see how he has been. I have not seen him since my transformation." Wu nodded as he said "Perhaps the change may have made some sort of change to your connection towards him." "Perhaps. We should return home though."

The two got on a bus, the falcon fallowing above till they reached the apartment, once their though they were greeted by "Surprise!" Zane looked at it shocked but Wu smiled at the sight. Lloyd, Nya, and the ninja had made a surprise party, a banner hung over the top saying 'Happy adoption day.' Zane then asked "My friend what is this?" Nya then said "It's a party; we did say we were going to celebrate today." Zane then said "Yes but I thought it would be just a dinner."

Kai then said "No way man this is a big day. It's almost like your birthday, so we all pitched in to make a party." Zane smiled as he said "I have never had a birthday before." Jay then said "Well now you do. So get over here." On the table was a white cake that said the same thing as the banner and one candle. Lloyd said "We don't exactly know your age but since this is your first year as a human and your first birthday we went with one."

Cole then said "Plus we just had to have cake." Kai then said "You mean you had to have cake." Cole stuck his tong out at Kai, who glared, as everyone ells laughed.

They soon took a seat at the table and Jay said "Make a wish buddy." "What do you mean brother?" Nya said "It's a tradition. You make a wish and then blow out the candle." Zane nodded and though, what could he wish for. He looked around the table and knew what he wanted to wish for. To still be able to protect his family.

He then blew out the candle. They all clapped and then sat down and began to pass pieces of cake around. Cole devoured several of them while Zane only ate one, the cake was good but it did not appeal to him some reason.

Lloyd saw this and said "Hey Zane what's wrong, don't you like the cake." Kai then said "Yeah we made sure Cole didn't cook it." "Hey!" Jay and Kai chuckled at that for a bit, but Zane then said "No it is very good thank you all, it is just." He frowned before he said "It does not appeal to me I suppose."

Cole looked shocked at this as if he was going to faint when Jay said "So you're not a cake person. Everyone has their own taste buddy. Like I'm more of a cotton candy person and Sensei said tear person." Wu nodded as he took another cup of tea. Zane nodded saying "I believe I understand. But then what type of person am I." They shrugged unsure of this. Then Lloyd said "I have an idea." He ran over to the fridge and dug out some mint chip ice-cream. He grabbed a spoon and brought it over to him saying "Try this. Since you're the ice ninja maybe you like something cold."

Zane shrugged but took the spoon and began to dig into the confection. As he took a bite though, his eyes shrunk. Everyone looked worried at this. Wu said "Son…." But Zane only began to eat more of the ice cream and then stopped saying "Thank you Lloyd nit is quit delicious." He smiled lightly at this. Everyone laughed at this and Kia di "SO you're an ice cream type of guy hu, should have known. Nice job Lloyd." Lloyd smiled at this glad he solved the mystery before anyone else.

Zane enjoyed his treat very much but as he kept eating a felt a new sensation. He got up unexpectedly and wen tot the scrolls and books they others had brought for him and his father to look over. He looked through them at lightly speed and everyone gawked at the sight. Wu said "Zane are you well?" Zane looked up with a large smiled said at a fast pace "I feel great that was an excellent treat but I wanted to do something really badly and so I came to look at the books they are quite fascinating did you know that….."

He just kept talking as everyone looked completely shocked. Kia looked to Lloyd and said "I take back what I said. What have you done?" 'Um I think he's going through a sugar rush." Kai face palmed at this as he said "Great what do we do know?" Wu then said "I do not believe we have to worry. He seems quite content in reading the scrolls and books.

Jay then said "You think he'll crash." Cole said "A crashed Zane. Now that I got to see." It took a while but after an hour of reading Zane did crash, sort off. His eyes became heavy and he put the book down and slowly went to his designated spot and fell asleep. Kai then said "Should have known. Even when he crashes he's all cool and collected." The others nodded at this and Wu said "I believe it is time for all of us to rest." They all nodded at this and headed towards bed themselves.

**If you all like this story please read my other ones and review pleas. I have three other new ninjago stories out. **


	16. Chapter 16

It was the next day as everyone was at Darreths mojo dojo as usual. The ninja where training Lloyd to use fire but… Kai yelled "No Lloyd not the punching bag!" Pow! "Oops." Everyone sighed especially Kia and he said "Okay squirt lets take a break." Zane came up to the punching bag and drenched out the fire using his ice.

He looked to Lloyd who looked dejected, he had been spending all morning trying to learn to control his fire element but no matter how hard he tried he kept messing up. Somewhat the same why when he started practicing lightning. Kai was trying to get Lloyd to ignite an apple on a stool and only that. But the boy kept missing.

Kai asked Wu as Lloyd went to let out his frustration on some dummies "Sensei what's wrong. I'm trying but I can't seem to help him." Wu then said "None of the elements are easy to learn Kai and Lloyd is just a child. His concentration must be nurtured before it can be used to it's full affect." As Lloyd was avoiding a dummy he lost focus when he saw Darreth coming in saying "Hey what happened. My punching bag!" "Wo!" and the boy fell after being hit with a dummies arm. "Ow." He said as he sat up.

They sighed at this but Zane had an idea. Focus was his strong point, maybe he could help Lloyd in this predicament. He did say he would try to be a good family member to him. He could try by helping him with this matter. Zane decided to share his idea with his new father and said "Father, what if I help Lloyd with concentration. Maybe then he would excel in his training."

Wu stroked his beard and said "Yes I believe that would be a good idea. Boys you all take the rest of the day off. While Zane and I take Lloyd to the park to teach him concentration." The three hi fived at this saying "Later" said Kai, "Have fun" said Jay, "We'll be back for dinner" was Cole response as they all left the dojo.

Lloyd sighed as he got up, dejected that he had not made much progress. Zane leaned down and said "Do not be disheartened my cousin. We shall find a way to help you concentrate." Lloyd then said "How are you going to do that? I can barely throw fire in a straight line." Zane smiled kindly at him and said "Patience Lloyd, first we must head to a certain area in the park." Lloyd sighed and sighed "Fine…" and so fallowed Zane and Wu out the door.

They began to walk to the park, which was not far off, really it was just across the street. Once there Zane began to take them somewhere off the usual paths and into a small densely wooded area. Lloyd said "What are we doing here?" Wu then said "I believe Zane is the only one who can answer that. Tell me Zane _where_ are we heading too?"

Zane smiled as he came upon some bushed and pulled them back revealing a small lake and said "I found this place not long after we moved into our new home. I found it was the prefect place to continue my own training and for my meditation." Lloyd then said "Meditation. But uncle hasn't even started teaching me that yet."

Wu sighed saying "But I should have. You have the right idea Zane, helping Lloyd to focus should help. Now let us sit down and try this out." So they sat at the edge of the lake, going into a lotus position and Wu and Zane began to instruct Lloyd on simple meditation.

Once done explaining Wu said "Do you understand now Lloyd?" "I think so." Responded the boy and Zane said "Then go ahead and try." Lloyd sighed and so closed his eyes and began to breath. The two older men looked at each other with smiles.

They stepped away to give him room to meditate, so he could relax and not feel pressured. As they sat once more in their lotus position a thought crossed Zane's mind. He looked to Wu and said "Father there is something I have wanted to ask you." Wu then said "Yes son what is it." The man still smiled whenever he heard and said their family terms it, made him feel whole to have a one of his own.

Zane then said "I was wondering what you knew about the wild mountains that the crystal blade has come from. Ever since the fight between you and Garmadon I have been curios of the story." Wu sighed knowing that Zane was a curios lad, but he was not sure what he could say.

He looked to the pale man and said "I am sorry to say I do not know much about them son. They are shrouded in mystery for so little have ever gone there. But what I do know is what I have already told you and the others, the crystals there are radioactive and dangerous. No one dares to live up there because of the wild creatures and the densely thick forest and paroles mountains."

Zane looked down sadly at this news, for some reason he felt this was something important. Then Wu said "But there is also a legend about them." Zane's neck snapped up and his eyes widened in curiosity and asked "Would you tell it to me?" Wu chucked lightly and said "Of course."

Wu felt a bit of nostalgia at the moment, he remember similar talks like this with his own father when he was young. Now he could pass on what he knew to his own son. He then saw the anticipation in the young man's eyes and smiled as he said "Long ago, in the lands of the wild mountains where the radioactive crystals live and where rarely no man dares to go, the animals protective of their home and the land too wild for a man to cultivate and live in. There is said to be one who lives there, the crystal princess."

Zane raised a brow a bit confused as he asked "A princess? How is it one of nobility could get there if others could not?" Wu chuckled as he said "She is actually not called a princess by blood Zane. She is called that because it was said she was the only one how could control the radioactive crystals, gaining abilities to help her survive the wild mountain and make a home there. It is said she was like an animal herself."

Zane was shocked as he asked "How did that come to be?" Wu smiled as he said "No one is truly sure, some say she was abandoned as child and raised by the creatures there, others say the crystals mutated her. Some even say it's both. But no one is truly sure. Anyway, the princess was known because like the animals of the forest she was fiercely protective of the mountains. Some say she even knew spinjitsue, but with no element."

Zane asked "How is that possible? Does one not need an element to be a spinjitseu master?" Wu shrugged his shoulders and said "I have no explanation for it, actually there are some who can do spinjitsue without elements Zane because of the mutation of the radioactive peeks."

Zane then asked "Do you know any and what ever happened to the crystal princess?" Wu looked down sadly but said "I used to but that was long ago. As for the princess, no one knows. My father knew this tale as a boy as well. So the princess is no longer around if she was ever real. Now let us see how Lloyd is doing."

They two men got up and went to check on Lloyd, as they did though something in Zane told him that that legend was important, he did not know why but he was intrigued by the legend. Once they came to Lloyd they found him still in his position, sadly the boy was asleep.

Wu sighed and said "Lloyd wake up." He shook the boy lightly and he said "Hu, what happened." Zane then said "You fell asleep during your meditation." "Aw man." Wu then said "It is fine Lloyd, we are all different and meditation is not your strong suit it seems. But you have been trying hard all day. We can take a break if you wish."

Lloyd smiled as he said "Great, then can we get some ice cream. Pleas…" He gave them the puppy dog look and the chuckled as they agreed. Zane smile lightly happy to get some more of that treat Lloyd had shown him, it has become his favorite treat, he just now knew never to over eat it.


	17. Chapter 17

Zane, Wu and Lloyd had all gone and gotten their ice-cream in cones. Lloyd had ordered sherbet, Wu had asked for strawberry, and Zane went with the mint chip as like last night. The three walked through the park for a bit and began to talk. Zane had been thinking and found he actually did not know much about Lloyd and said "So Lloyd what hobbies do you like to do, besides videogames and pranking?" he raised a brow good naturally at that and Lloyd rubbed the back of his head as he said "I like star fare comics."

Zane looked curios at that and said "I do not believe I have ever heard of those." Lloyd gasped and said "You can't be serious. I'll have to show you some later." Wu chuckled at this as he said "Come you two, now it is my turn to show you both a spot in this park." they both nodded and fallowed the older family member to a secluded part in the park.

It was a field with short grass but that had trees surrounding it. Zane then said "This is a lovely area father but what do you wish to do here?" Suddenly they heard a screech. They looked up and Zane smile saying "Hello my friend." He brought out his arm for him to land on and the bird flapped its wings slightly.

Lloyd then said "How do you do that without his him hurting you?" Zane replied with "He would never hurt me my cousin and he will not hurt you either. Here let me show you." Lloyd nodded a bit hesitant though as he brought his hand out and the bird gently jumped onto his arm. Lloyd's green eyes widened at this, he didn't feel a single claw penetrate his skin and said "Cool. Does he know any other tricks?"

Zane nodded and stood up saying "Now do as I do my friend." Zane put his head to the side and the bird did the same. Lloyd and Wu looked curiously at this as Zane then began to shake his head and the bird did so as well, the two began to smile at the actions. Then Zane began to dance and the falcon fallowed. Lloyd laughed hysterically at this as Wu chuckled lightly. Then the flacon flew up and landed in a tree.

Lloyd then said "That was great. I didn't know he could dance, and what you two did, it's like fallow the leader. So you play with him?" Zane nodded and said "Yes I do. He was built as a companion for me, but if you ever feel lonely you may have him for company. All you must do is ask." Lloyd nodded happy to hear that. Wu smiled at the bond his nephew and his adopted son were growing know that they had accepted each other as family. Well a stronger knitted family.

Wu then finished his treat and said "Zane have you finished eating." Zane nodded as he took the last bite of his food, the end of the cone with still a large bit of ice cream in it. Lloyd raised a brow and said "Dude how did you not get a freeze brain?"

He shrugged saying "Maybe it has something to do with being the ninja of ice." Wu then said "Could be. Now Lloyd sit down for a bit, you have had a lesson from Zane but now I have a lesson to teach him." Lloyd nodded as he sat down and continued to eat his ice cream, he had ordered a double scoop so it was taking him longer to finish.

Zane and Wu came to the middle of the field and as they did Wu said "Now Zane, I am teaching you this move because Garmadon has now become a greater threat to you. It you ever find yourself in a position where he is about to attack you use this." Like a flash of lightning Wu punched Zane's shoulder and his back, stunning him, then he grabbed Zane's arm, twisted it, flipped him on his back to the ground and landed his foot on his abdomen. "Uf." Said the ice ninja a bit shocked.

Wu then said "Once done you must run off and disappear as quickly as possible while your opponent is stunned. Do you understand?" Zane nodded as Wu began to help him up and said "Now I want you to try this move out on me." Zane looked shocked and was abbot to protest but Wu said "Don't' even say it. I can handle this Zane. I will be fine. Now pleas begin."

And so the two began to spar each other, Zane trying to accomplish the move that he was recently taught but unable to fully complete it. As this was going on Lloyd was concentrating on the lesson, usually it was hard for him to concentrate, but to have one of the ninja have trouble with a move. That was a rare sight for him. In a way it comforted him knowing he was not alone when it came to having trouble practicing something new.

His eyes took in everything he saw, trying to decipher this move. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough he could learn it. He thought this as his mouth tasted the cold confection in his hands. Suddenly a white blast came from his hands "Ah!" he shouted as he looked down shocked.

Both Wu and Zane stopped suddenly at that and ran over to Lloyd. Wu said "Lloyd are you okay?" Lloyd nodded as he nodded his head but pointed to the ground saying "Uncle I…" he didn't need to say it as the two older men could see it. Lloyd had frozen over the ground beneath him.

Wu was a bit in shock but Zane had a contemplated look on his face as he said "Lloyd, what where you concentrating on?" Lloyd was shocked at first but then said "Um well I was concentrating on you two fighting more specifically on how you where trying to accomplish that move. It looks hard but I wanted to see how it works and I was eating my ice cream thinking how cold it was while I was watching and then this just happened."

Zane smiled lightly at he said "Lloyd you have learned to concentrate." "I have?" he said shocked. Wu chuckled a she said "Yes you have, you were so concentrated on learning the new move but also you felt the sensation of cold. Combining those two things helped you make ice." "Really cool. So if I want to make ice I just need to get some ice cream and…" Wu interrupted with "No Lloyd you don't need ice cream to concentrate, you just need to think cold or cool thoughts while concentrating as you use the element of ice."

Lloyd sighed but nodded as the two older men chuckled slightly at this. Zane then said "Perhaps we should return to the dojo. I do not think it wise to confuse the citizens about what day of the year it is." They all nodded at this as they began to head back to the dojo.

Kia, Jay and Cole were heading back to the dojo. They looked tired as Jay said "Boy that arcade was awesome, but the games were brutal." Kai then said "I can't believe they actually overheated." Cole then said "Well that's another place in ninjago city we're probably not welcomed to anymore."

The other two nodded at this as they all entered the dojo only to see the strangest sight in their lives, at least for now. The place was covered in ice and in the middle Lloyd was holding his hands up spraying ice out of his hands and said "Look uncle I got all the punching bags." Wu looked exhausted as he said "Yes you did nephew."

Darreth was sobbing on a bench saying "Not again." Zane was patting the man on the back as he said "Perhaps our next lesson with Lloyd should be restrain." Wu said "Agree. Kia, Jay, Cole, you three take over. Zane and I are going back to the apartment to look over some of those books and scrolls. Come son."

Zane nodded as he left Darreth and fallowed his father out of the dojo and to the next bus stop. As they left Lloyd said "Wanna see me use concentration on my fire powers?" The three ninja and Darreth yelled "NO!" but it was too late as the dojo suddenly became a swimming pool. "My Dojo!"

**Hope you all enjoyed that.**


	18. A dream and ninja ball run

**A dream and Ninja ball run with a twist**

_**Turn it inside out so I can see.**_

Zane was in a forest running, he ran through the trees and bushes for a while not caring where he was going, then he stopped, he had come to a place with flowers and a log, but on that log someone was sitting.

_**The part of you that's drifting over me **_

He could only see the back of the person; it was a girl from what he could tell, wearing a purple tank top and blue jeans and brown hair that came to mid back. Her hair was gently flowing in the wind. He felt a strange flutter in his heart. What was happening?

_**And when I wake you're, you're never there. But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere.**_

He tried calling out to her "Hello, who are you? What are you doing in the forest?" The girl chuckled as she stood up and then began to run off. Zane shouted "Wait!" and chased after her.

_**You're everywhere **_

Zane still could only see the back of the person as he ran, the girl just kept running as her hair blew through the wind. He shouted "Where are you going?" She only laughed as he kept running. It was not a malicious laugh but one that a person would make when in joy. Then he came to a lake, he looked around but she was nowhere. _****_

_**Just tell me how I got this far. Just tell me why you're here and who you are.**_

Zane was utterly confused, how had he gotten in the forest in the first place? And why had he suddenly come to a lake. Suddenly he heard a laugh. He turned to his right and saw the girl, but he could not get a good look at her face for some reason.

He then said "Please tell me, who are you? What are you doing out here?" The girl did not respond as she ran off into the lake diving and swimming under water. Zane didn't know why but he followed her under the lake.

_**'Cause every time I look. You're never there. And every time I sleep. You're always there.**_

Zane saw nothing under the water, it was as if the girl disappeared. He kept looking but saw nothing but the fauna and flora of the lake. He shook his head and went down below and began to meditate. Maybe clearing his mind would help understand what was happening. _****_

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know. That makes me believe. I'm not alone. I'm not alone.**_

Suddenly someone grabbed his arms and he was dancing. He opened his eyes and there she was once more. They glided underwater as she spun and twirled. She then began to glide away from him as flower petals flew around her. That's when he noticed it, there were no petals such as those under water. He was dreaming.

Icy blue eyes fluttered open. He found no one was awake yet. So he got up and decided to make breakfast again, but as he went to the kitchen he heard the door of his father's room open. He looked to see Wu come out stretching.

The man smiled at his adopted son saying "Good morning Zane. How did you sleep?" Zane looked to Wu and said "I dreamed of a girl." Wu eyes widened at this and said "Zane would you come into my room and explain further?" Zane looked confused but nodded as he entered his father's room. They both sat down in lotus positions as Zane retold his dream.

At the end of Zane's tale Wu took a sip of tea and said "I see. Hmm." "Is something the matter father?" Zane was worried, what was this dream supposed to be? Wu smiled as he said "There is nothing the matter Zane. You just dreamed of the type of woman you would like to be with." Zane raised a brow at that and said "What do you mean?"

Wu smiled as he said "You have never really had much experience in being around woman Zane and….." That's when Wu thought of something and asked "Zane do you know what happens when a man and woman love each other?" Zane said "They get married and have children." "Yes but do you know how the children come to be."

Zane was about to answer but then stopped, looking perplexed as he said "I am unsure. My father, my original father, did not tell me much. I guessed because I was a nindroid he did not believe it was something I would be experiencing." Wu nodded as he said "Well Zane there are some things you should know." That's how Sensei Wu had to give Zane the talk.

When Wu was done speaking Zane's face was severely flushed and he looked down very uncomfortably. Wu chuckled as he shook his head saying "Zane you should not be embarrassed and the dream you had was nothing. It was most likely your mind telling you the type of woman you find attractive nothing wrong with that. Now how about we go have some breakfast and head to the dojo."

Zane nodded at this as they went to go eat with the others. Once they sat down Kai said "Hey what where you guys doing?" Wu then said "I was just having a talk with Zane that's all. Now let us finish our breakfast and head to the dojo." They all nodded at his and did as told. _**  
><strong>_

Later on at the dojo the ninja had found horrible news, Darreth's dojo was going to be torn down because Garmaodm wanted to get rid of it so they wouldn't have a place to train Lloyd. But Nya had an idea, to enter a crazy race to win five thousand dollars to save the dojo in the sonic raider.

Which lead them to this moment, they were traveling across the snowy mountains in the sonic raider as Lloyd was on the glider. Several snakes had decided to jump onto the raider to stop them while Jay was trying to get the gas from his parents car into theirs. Zane was left with a hypnobry on the top of the raider when it said "Look into my eyes ninja."

Zane wanted to turn his head away but he was no longer a robot so he could not turn his head like an owl to escape the hypnosis. The snake laughed and Garamond smirked as he saw this. Cole and Jay yelled "Zane!" Garmaodn brought the anchor down saying "Bring him up her." The snake then said "With pleasure. Come ninja."

Zane only nodded as he fallowed the serpentine up the anchor. Kia yelled "Zane no!" But he couldn't let go of the wheel to help or they crash. Jay undid the gas and said "Looks like we have to drop out of the race." Ed then said "We'll try wining for you son. Just get your friend back." "Thanks dad." The two hugged and then the he and Cole jumped back to the sonic raider. Cole said "We have to get Zane back."

Back at the starting line Wu gasped "Zane!" Nya gasped as she said "What is he going to do to him Sensei?" Wu then said "I have an idea but it's nothing good. Nya I need to use your samurai suit. Wait here for the winner. Darreth still needs our help." "But what about Zane?" "The others and I shall take care of that." She nodded as she said "Okay Sensei, here." She gave him a set of keys and he nodded as he ran off.

Zane and the hypnobry had finely made it to the top of the bounty. Garmadon chuckled as he came forward saying "Excellent work, with the white ninja on our side they ninja and Wu will be powerless against us. Not unless their willing to hurt him."

The snake chuckled as he said "Is there anything specific you want him to do sir?" Garmadon then said "Not just yet." He then looked to a snake at the steering wheel and said "You get us out of here as fast as you can." The snake saluted and off they went.

Jay yelled "Their getting away!" Kai then said "Not on my watch. Everyone hold on." Kai then pressed the button that Nya had tried to tell them about. If they needed a secret weapon now was the time. He pressed it and off they went into a rocket like shaped jet that flew towards the bounty. Cole said "Wo, no way this is awesome." Jay yelled "Now we'll catch up to them."

Back on the bounty, Garmadon came up to Zane and said "So, your human now and my brother has taken you in as his own? I wonder what makes you so special boy; my brother must have sensed something about you."

Then he remembered when he was staying with the ninja, they had been telling his brother about how they had reached their true potentials. The robot had been finding his memories of his father, the inventor, and that he was a robot. He remembered his brother smiling as he said 'I thought there was something special about you Zane.'

Garmadon then said "I wonder if he still believes that. You show much potential. Now how to use it to benefit myself is the question?" Zane began to moan making Garmadon raise a brow as he said "What's going on?" The snake said "I don't know he's not supposed to…" Suddenly they heard Zane say "No….I….won't….hurt…my….friends."

The two looked shocked as Garmadon yelled "I though you snakes were supposed to have complete control once your victim is hypnotized?" The snake the said "His mind is too strong. He's not like the other ninja." Garmaodn then said "No he isn't. Put him in the venge stone cell." The snake nodded said "You fallow." Zane tried resisting but in the end was locked up in the cell.

Zane could not move, he hated this feeling of no control. The hypnobry had hypnotized him but for some reason he could still somewhat stay in control. He had to get out of the hypnotic state somehow before he was forced to fight his family. Suddenly he had an idea.

He began to control his breathing and forced his hands together and closed his eyes forcefully, he needed to go into a meditated like state, by doing so he could most likely escape the hypnobrys control. As he did everything seemed to be going dark.

Wu had found Nya's mech suite hidden in an ally nearby. He hurried on to the suite and buckled in saying "Stay strong Zane. I'm on my way." And headed off, he would not let his brother get away with this.

The other ninja were finely getting close to the bounty as Cole said "Okay guys get ready to jump." The other two nodded, preparing themselves to jump as they came closer. On the bounty though one of the snakes spotted the ninja coming and yelled "Ninja!" Garmaodn looked over and saw them, he growled as he yelled "Don't let them get on the ship." The snakes nodded as they prepared the cannons and started firing at them.

Jay yelled "Wo! Looks like jumping will have to wait Cole. We're being attacked!" Kai then said "Then we should fire back. Don't we have any weapons?" Cole then said "I think we do." Cole pressed a button and suddenly some cannons came out destroying the snakes canons. The ninja cheered at this as they continued to head for the bounty but they all just kept shooting at each other.

Zane groaned, he was laying in snow for some reason, wait, wasn't he just on the bounty trying to escape the hypnosis of a hypnobry. Zane sat up and gasped. The land was filled with snow, but nearby was a maze of fences in intricate and wonderful shapes made of ice and ice sculptures depicting memories and beyond them a door with a bright light.

He stood up shakily and said "Where am I?" then he heard screeching. He looked up and saw several falcons flying by. Then that's when it clicked "I am inside my own mind." He looked forward and said "And that is the way out."

His voice felt like an echo in his mind but he paid no attention to it as he stared at the maze. If he wanted to escape and break the hypnobry control he had to make it to that door. With determination and prayer he set off.

Back outside the ice ninja mind. The other ninja where having a hard time getting close ot the bounty as the snakes would not give up at firing at them. Jay yelled "Were running out of ammo." Kai then said "But we can't let them get away. What will happen to Zane?" Suddenly a red mech suit flew by and started blowing up the cannons with rockets of its own.

Jay said "Is that Nya?" Kai took a closer look and said "No it's Sensei." "What?" ask the other two, shocked. Wu had a determined look on his face as he flew towards the bounty, but more specifically at his brother. Garmadon yelled "Stop him!" the snakes tried to shoot at him but Wu only slapped away the canons.

Garmadon saw it was no use and stood in position with the megaweopon in front of him. As Wu came to the bounty he jumped off the mech suit colliding his staff with the mega weapon, making the two brothers start a fight once more. The samurai suit began to fly on autopilot back to Nya.

Cole then said "Sensei got us some time, now let's get on that ship and help him." "Yeah!" the other two cheered at this and they flew over the ship and jumped off landing on their feet, they stood in a circle and Jay yelled "Come get some!" Kia and Cole then said annoyed "Really!" "It's all I had." They didn't' have time to argue as the snakes then attacked them and they had to protect themselves.

**Reviews would be nice. **


	19. Chapter 19

Zane was lost, even with his extra sense he could not seem to find a way out of his own subconscious. He was becoming tired, did that mean the hypnosis was getting stronger? No he had to get out and help his friends, knowing they would fallow and were probably in danger.

He kept walking for what felt like hours till he landed on his knees in the snow. His breath came out in puffs of cold air. What could he do? He felt week and the maze felt as if it was just moving itself around over and over again.

Suddenly he heard something, was that singing? He couldn't recognize the song but the voice was lovely, to him at least. He got up once more and began to fallow it, maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something or his extra sense. As he turned a corner though he gasped as his icy blue eyes enlarged.

_**I recognize the way you make me feel. It's hard to think that you might not be real. I sense it now, the water's getting deep. I try to wash the pain away from me. Away from me  
><strong>_

It was the girl from his dreams last night. He could tell it was her by the way his heart fluttered as he saw her. Again he could not see her face, but one thing had changed, her eyes he could see them, large and brown. He could tell it was her though and that the singing was coming from her.

Suddenly she began to run off her voice kept on singing. "Wait!" his echoed voice shouted as he chased her with renewed energy. He knew she was only his imagination of what his father said was the type of woman he wished for but for some reason it was hard to believe that she was not real.

He didn't know why but he sensed that something about her was truly real. As he kept running he saw that the snow and ice was melting around him, he had to get out now. But as he fallowed the girl's voice or the glimpse of her, the ice only kept melting faster into an ocean of some sort.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know. That makes me believe. I'm not alone. I'm not alone. **_

He began to swim towards the door of light, for that is where he heard the singing. He was getting closer and closer but as he did he felt his eyes start to close and he felt as if he was sinking.

The sinking started and he didn't know what to do, his body not responding, then suddenly he felt something grabbed him and he opened his eyes. The girl, she was helping him swim to the door. Why? They soon came to a little shore where the door stood. He turned around saying "Why did you help me?" But she was not there. _****_

_**I am not alone. Whoa, oh, oooh, oh **_

Suddenly he heard singing once more and it was coming from the other side of the door. He got a determined look as he said "You are out there somewhere aren't you?" Suddenly he heard the cries of battle; another determined look came upon his face as he said "And so is my family." And so he walked into the door.

He gasped as he looked around to find himself in the cell of venge stone. He needed to escape. He saw that the snake that had hypnotized him was guarding the door and he had a key. He knew what to do.

Zane used his stealth and the snake did not see what was to come as he was hit over the head making him fall unconscious. Zane smiled as he said "I shall take those." He grabbed the keys form the snake's hands. He opened the cell door and began to run towards the battle.

Wu and Gamradon's weapons clashed with each other. Wu was fighting with a fire Garmadon had never known his brother to have accept for the time he turned the ice ninja human. Garmadon kept trying to keep his brother of or trip him somehow but Wu would not stand for it.

His son was in danger. His brother had threatened him once more. He could not let this go not again. Garmadon looked around as he fought, the ninja had almost defeated all of the serpentine. He knew he would fail soon. So he went to his last resort and yelled "Take one more step brother and I order the snakes to shove your so called son off this ship!"

Everyone stopped at that, Wu was completely shocked saying "You wouldn't." "Try me." The eldest growled. Wu glared at his brother as they stood still, not making a move. Garmadon smiled at this thinking he had won but then "Hold on to something!" Wu and the ninja turned knowing that voice. As did Garmadon and the snakes.

They all turned to the wheel of the bounty to see the snake in charge had been knocked out and Zane was holding the wheel. Now the ice ninja was beginning to turn it around and around. Garmadon yelled "What is he doing?" As the ship started to tip over the snakes yelled as they began to fall off the ship.

The ninja and Wu finely understood Zane's words as they held on to something so they too would not fall. Garmadon did so as well as for the snakes they all fell of the bounty. Zane kept turning the wheel hoping to make Garmadon fall as well, but as he did Jay lost his grip and yelled. "Jay!" the others called. As Zane saw this he put the ship right up once more as fast as he could, while trying to land at the same time. The ship was unable at the moment from the maneuver he had tried. And they would crash if he did not land.

Jay landed safely on the bounty deck as the others all gasped in air. Zane as well took a deep breath of relief as they landed in a forest clearing. But it was short lived as he was suddenly hoisted up and the megaweapon was pointed at his chest. Wu yelled "NO!" "Zane!" yelled the ninja at seeing their bother in danger.

Garmadon laughed at this as he said "Now what to do with you I wonder? You know if I just killed you it would cause my brother grief but it wouldn't make him suffer, oh no it wouldn't." A maniacal look formed his face and Wu looked pale as he heard those words. The mad man then said "No I saw how powerful you are boy. You are more valuable to me alive. Now, how to make it so that you turn?"

Zane glared as he said "I shall never turn on my family, never. You will never make me!" Garmadon glared at him, he brought up the weapon and was ready to use it but before he could Zane suddenly snapped into action. He punched his enemies shoulder and back, then he grabbed Garmadon's arm, twisted it, flipped him on his back to the ground and landed his foot on his abdomen. "Argh!" yelled the villain as Zane stared him down.

Wu looked proudly at this and Garmadon noticed it saying "You taught him, you taught him father secret move? Only someone of our family can learn that move." Wu glared as he stood up saying "He is my son now Garmadon so he is part of my family and has every right to learn that move."

Garmadon glared furious at his brother. Zane then remember the next part. He needed to run off and so he let go of Garmadons arm and raced off towards the others, but Garmadon brought the tip of the weapon up and was about to fire till they heard an engine and looked up to see Lloyd coming. He landed the glider on the deck of the bounty and Lloyd came out shouting "Dad don't!" the mad man's hand shook.

There before him was his son, could he really hurt anyone in front of him? His arm trembled unsure of what his next move should be. Suddenly he jumped off the bounty and then hit the ground making a large chasm between them. "WO!" they all shouted but Jay ran in and started up the bounty. As the ship flew the evil man growled in frustration.

The ninja came to the side of the deck ready to use their powers on him when suddenly a long and green bus came out and the door opened to reveal Skales shouting "Now who need who's help!" "Oh, just drive!'" and so he got on the bus and they all left. Everyone rushed to Lloyd and Kia said "Lloyd what are you doing here, what about the race?"

Lloyd smiled as he said "I won with Jay's parent help. After that I went back around to go see if you guys were okay. Nya's said she help Darreth with the money and payments." They all cheered at this, they had the bounty back, they no longer had to live in that ratty hotel and they could now train Lloyd properly there or at the dojo now that Darreths dojo was saved.

Kai then said "Come on lets go pick up Nya and Darreth so we can celebrate." As they started going in, Wu put a hand to Zane and said "I am proud of you my son. You have learned well." Zane smiled as he said "Thank you father. I am honored that you see me as much of a son to show me your family's secret move….."

Before he could say more Wu hugged him and said "I was so scared he would hurt you." Zane hugged him back and said "And I was afraid he would make me hurt one of you. But for some reason I was able to escape the hypnobry hold." They parted and Wu said "I am confused about that though, how did you escape the hold? Even those with strong mind have struggled."

Zane looked down confused as he said "Strangely it was the girl in my dreams. She helped me escape my subconscious. What does this mean father?" Wu then said "I am unsure my son, what do you think it mean?"

Zane thought for a moment and then said "I believe my mind was telling me that she is out there and being stuck in that trance I would never be able to find her. Also I heard your battle cries and knew I had to help you all." Wu nodded and said "It could be Zane. And thank you for coming to help us." Zane nodded as he said "It is still my wish to protect those who cannot protect themselves father. And even those that can." They two smiled as they began to walk into the bounty.

**Hope you all liked it review pleas. The story is not over. Coming up Part 2: To be in love. **


	20. Pt 2: To be in love

**Pt 2 To be in love. **

Zane awoke with a yawn and looked around to find that he was in the bounty once more. He smiled happy to be back in his home with his brothers after yesterday's race and attack from Garmadon. Then his mind wondered to last night, he had had a dreamless sleep this time.

The girl no longer invading his mind. Did that mean that she was only just a dream? Something in his chest felt strange at that thought, was that his heart. He sighed and said "I should go see if father wants to finish those books." And so he got up and went to do just that.

Wu was already awake, accustomed to being up early. He heard a knock at his door and said "Com in." he smiled at the person that walked in and said "Hello son, how did you sleep?" "Dreamless." Wu looked at the sullen look on his sons face and said "You seem unhappy about this."

Zane sighed as he grabbed one of the books and said "I suppose I was hoping to dream of her again." Wu then understood, Zane meant the grill in his dreams. Wu then said "She is just a dream is she not Zane?" Zane looked to him bringing the other books and scroll as he said "I do not know father. But I believe she may be more than that. It is a feeling I cannot explain."

Wu did not know what to say, Zane's senses were hard to figure out and who knew, perhaps his instincts where telling him something. He said no more though and they began to read the books, he had the same idea for the day, it was best to get this done now.

Wu and Zane where finishing up the books they had borrowed from the library. Zane finely closed the book and said "It seems we have finished all the books and scrolls on spinjitsue father." Wu hummed and he said "So it seems. We should return them." Zane nodded as the two decided to gather the books and head out. As they walked down the hall the other saw them.

Cole said "Hey where are you two going?" Wu then said "We need to return the books we have borrowed from the library as we are finished with them." Jay then said "You sure you want to do that Sensei, remember the last time you went?" Zane then said "Do you really believe Garmadon would try such an attack once more?"

Kai then said "I don't know but we're not taking any chances. Let's all go this time." But Lloyd wined "But libraries are boring." Nya then "They actually have a lot of great stuff their Lloyd. I'll get the bounty to head towards their Sensei." And so they flew off for their destination.

Once they reached the library they returned the books and suddenly they scattered around the it. Kia went for the martial arts section, Cole went to the dance history section, Jay and Nya headed for the 'how to build' books and Lloyd went to the sci fi section with Wu hoping to get something so he wouldn't be bored while waiting.

Zane started walking around on his own, there was something he wanted to look for but he was unsure where to look. Then he went up to a computer and put in what he was looking for. He had to look for a while, it seemed they did not have what he was looking for, then suddenly something came up and he smiled.

He got up and headed towards the fiction section, hoping to find what he was looking for. Suddenly he caught sight of what he was looking for, the title read, 'The Crystal Princess.' He smiled as he reached for the book, he wanted to know more of the story, he did not know why but he felt it was important and he just had to know more. But as he was about to grab it his hand covered a smaller one.

_**And when I touch your hand. It's then I understand. The beauty that's within. It's now that we begin.**_

Zane felt a shock when he touched that hand and a familiar sensation came to him. He gasped he knew this feeling. He turned as his heart fluttered. His icy blue eyes met brown, enlarging at the sight.

There before him stood the girl, the girl from his dreams. She wore the same purple tank top as in his dreams and her long brown hair that reached mid back was the same. Her large brown eyes stared back into his own. All that he had seen was there but then he took a closer look and saw what he did not, but felt he might have.

Her skin was a tannish yellow, her lips pink, and she wore blue jeans and black sneakers. Finely he noticed a silver chain around her neck with a very light lilac crystal in the shape of a diamond hanging from her neck.

She was beautiful and he somehow felt that in this moment, something special was about to begin for him.

Suddenly the girl spoke "Did you want this book?" Zane blushed slightly as he took his hand away and said "You may take it. I already know the story." "Oh thank you. I heard the legend too that's why I wanted to get the book. Though not many know about it, where did you hear it?"

"My father told me of it. I find it interesting and I feel like there is something important about it." She then said "It is interesting since it's about a real place with real radioactive crystals and yet the story is in the fiction section. I guess it's because no one could tell if the crystal princess was real or not."

Zane nodded saying "I suppose so. But sometimes legends hold some truth." She nodded saying "Yes some do. Like there are many legends about animals that hold some truth but are greatly exaggerated because people do not understand what is truly happening." Zane nodded as he said "True like the legend of the giant catfish that caused earthquakes but really it was just the cat fish shaking when they sensed the earthquakes coming because of their whiskers."

The girl gasped saying "I know about that. I saw it on a documentary what about you?" "I read about at one point." The girl smiled, she rarely met anyone that had heard of the same theories or stories she had heard of.

Zane felt the flutter increase in his chest. The way she smiled at someone, having something in common, no it was not having something in common it, was understanding, that is what made her smile. And it made him smile as well.

Suddenly the girl looked at his gi and said "Are you one of the ninja?" He nodded and said "Yes I am. I am Zane the ice ninja." The girl looked surprised at that as she said "Aren't you a robot?" Zane then said "Not anymore." "Hu how is that possible?" Zane then began to explain to her what had happened to him. Her eyes enlarged at this as she said "Wo. I, I'm not sure what to think."

Zane then said "I suppose it is much to take in." she nodded looking as if she were thinking. Zane felt a bit unsure of himself, he knew that she was the one in his dream but could he tell her or would that scare her away? The girl then said "Well it seems you've adjusted well. So what's it like having so many adventures? I know it's dangerous but it must be exciting."

Zane smiled as he nodded saying "Yes it can be, I am quite happy with what I do, and who I do it with. The others are like my family." She smile saying "That must be nice to have such close friends." He smiled saying "Yes I feel quite fortunate to have them."

He looked closely at her eyes once more, his heart fluttering and a question came to mind, one he has been urging to know "What is your name?" The girl smiled lightly at she said "My names Nibet ." Zane smiled with content, at last he had a name. He was about to ask more about her, he wanted to know who she was as his senses kept telling him she was important.

Suddenly though the doors of the library flew open slamming against the walls, at the door was the serpentine with Skales at the front saying "Come and face us ninja." The civilians screamed and began to hide or find ways out of the building.

Zane glared at the snakes but heard Nibet gasp behind him, he looked to see that she was shaking and asked "Are you okay?" she then said "I hate snakes, eeeee." Zane wanted to comfort her but before he could he felt something hit him in the back of his neck. "Ah!" he screamed and he reached back and pulled it out. It was some sort of tranquilizer.

Nibet gasped saying "Don't move the more you do the faster the effects of whatever hit you will take effect." Zane nodded but suddenly he felt dizzy as he grabbed on to the table next to him, the room was spinning as whatever the dart held was taking affect.

Nibet gasped as she grabbed him and helped him to the floor. She brought him under the table and said "Stay silent. You can't' fight in this position. Are the rest of the ninja here?" Zane responded with "Yes they are in the library. But I am most likely the main target. Pleas you must leave me."

She looked shocked and said "No I couldn't it wouldn't be right." Zane then said more weekly "But you will put yourself in danger." The girl looked determined as she said "I can handle myself and a bunch of bullies trust me." Zane wanted to protest, he couldn't let someone protect him, that was his job and yet here was someone willing to do the same for him.

His brothers and his family had done this before but she was a stranger and one that was not trained. And yet he sensed something about her, something told him she was not defenseless. _**  
><strong>_

_**You always light my way. I hope there never comes a day. No matter where I go. I always feel you so.**_

Zane felt so tired, he felt the chemical taking affect as his eyes began to droop. Nibet whispered "No Zane don't. Stay awake. We don't know what they hit you with just stay awake pleas." Zane kept his eyes open. Her voice was sweet to him and hearing it made him want to stay awake to hear it and to see her.

He did not know why he said what he was about to say, it was most likely the chemical and his state of mind as he said "Pleas keep speaking it helps me…" his breathing lowered but his eyes stayed open. Nibet gasped saying "It's okay, stay awake. Why did they do this to you and not the others?" She looked out to see the other ninja fighting but none looked as if they were affected by any darts.

Zane took a breath as he said "Because Garmadon wants me as revenger against his brother. My Sensei adopted me and he wants to use me against them. But I refuse too." Nibet then said "Then it's only a tranquilizer. All we can do is let it run its course." Suddenly they heard someone saying "Then I suggest you leave little girl." "Ah!" she screamed as she saw Skales behind her.

The snake hissed at her and was about to hypnotized her but before he could she attacked "Arg!" she flew at him and rammed into his chest making him collide with the book shelf. "Ah!" yelled the snake. Skales hissed as he turned to the girl but as he did she hit his nose. "Ah!" he yelled, this angered him as he was about to bite her, she dodged though and stepped on his tail.

The snake screamed in pain once more. As this was happening the ninja were busy fighting some underlings and other generals, but noticed the fight with the girl and Skales. Kai said after he kicked a snake away "Who is that?" Wu then said after knocking another one out "And where is Zane?"

Lloyd used his ice powers to stop a snake but as he did he caught the sight of white and said "He's under the table! Oops." He covered his mouth at realizing what he had just done. As the generals heard this they slithered quickly towards that spot. "No!" yelled Cole as he stomped the ground making it shake but sadly it only affected the underling's snakes.

Kia yelled "We have to stop them." They rushed over but before they could go help, something happened.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know. That makes me believe. I'm not alone **_

Zane was at a lake in the forest once more. In front of him stood Nibet and she looked sad, he wondered why till his mind caught up with him. This was a dream; he was asleep while Nibet fought against Skales. Suddenly he saw the girl start to fade away.

His heart clenched, no he couldn't lose her, he just found her. Suddenly his icy blue eyes flew open and they glowed with his true potential. He looked to see Skales round on Nibet who had stepped on his tail, but he also looked to see the other generals coming towards them.

He knew she could not handle them all. Suddenly he sat up and then flipped over the table as he became translucent. Skales stopped as did the other generals when they saw this. Nibet gasped, she had heard about this, the ninja true potential.

The ice ninja flouted slightly up and shot at the snakes. They yelled as they began to have their tails frozen over. They panicked at this and broke the ice off with their weapons only to have more ice cover them. Skalador then shouted "Don't just stand there, make us a way out of here!" The constrictia nodded and began to dig and when the generals were about to be covered in ice fully they were swallowed up by the whole made by the others snakes, sadly escaping.

When Zane sensed there was no more danger his true potential wore of and he fell to the ground blacking out. Nibet gasped as she kneeled next to him saying "Zane are you okay, wake up, we're safe!"

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I catch my breath. It's you I breathe. You're everything I know. That makes me believe. I'm not alone. You're in everyone I see. So tell me. Do you see me?**_

Zane could hear the words the girl said. It comforted him to know they were all safe and his eyes fluttered a bit as he looked into her own eyes'. He caught his breath lightly at the sight of her so close, but was saddened by the small tears in her eyes. Had she been freighted?

As he had caught his breath his nose took in a scent, the scent of a spicy vanilla, her scent. The scent comforted him and the thought of them being safe as well did, he looked at her once more as he closed his eyes.

Exhaustion and the tranquilizer taking over at last, but he was comforted just to know she was their next to him, the girl in his dreams. He just hoped she still be there when he awakened.

**Hope you all enjoy part two of the series. Don't worry there will still be daddy Wu and cousin Lloyd moments as you saw. **


End file.
